Lose Control
by cadence.lee2003
Summary: Meliodas' dark side comes out whenever Elizabeth is around. Unable to keep himself in check, he is forced to make a decision that will affect both of their lives. Can he bring himself to show her this darkness, can he even trust this darkness not to harm her? Will Elizabeth accept him... or flee in terror? I don't own the Seven Deadly Sins.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Boar's Hat Tavern. Ban and King were outside bickering, Diane was off gathering wood and mushrooms, Gowther had gone to town looking for some more books, and Merlin was in her room doing who-knows-what. Meliodas and Elizabeth were both in the bar, cleaning and getting ready to open the tavern for the night. Meliodas glanced over at the young princess, watching her as she dutifully cleaned a table, her rear sticking up in the air and giving him a marvelous sight. She laughed at something a tiny Hawk said from his perch on her shoulder, and Meliodas couldn't help but smile. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes... everything about her made him smile... at least, on the outside.

On the inside, he was fighting a war.

It took all of his willpower to push back his deeper, darker thoughts but, even then, he would be smacked in the face with the sheer force of his dark self trying to break free. His words were so tempting. _**Take her, claim her, mark her, make her yours. Fuck the life out of her, make her scream your name as she falls into nirvana**_ __ _ **all over your**_... Meliodas shakes his head to clear the dark thoughts fogging his brain. Oh, so tempting... but he would never do something like that to Elizabeth. She was his light, the person he cared most about. She deserved to be treated, er, properly. **_Go on, just have a taste of that sweet virgin. A taste won't hurt._** Meliodas frowned as he realized he was about to give in. He steeled his will and locked the beast away in the depths of his mind. No, not even a taste. For surely, if he so much as kissed her while he was in this unstable state, he would lose control.

And hurt her.

No, anything but that. He would never want to see Elizabeth hurt, physically or otherwise. He looked back at the girl, who was completely oblivious to his inner struggle. She glanced up and smiled sweetly at him, a cute blush coming to her face. He smirked at this, his eyes full of mirth. She was so cute and naive and innocent. The poor girl probably didn't even realize the extent of her own feelings for him, even though it was obvious to everyone around her that she was in love with him. Even Meliodas knew that much. Hell, he was over three thousand years old; he could tell when a woman was in love. He played the part of an innocent good-doer well, he mused lightly to himself. If only she and everyone else knew that their kind hearted captain had a side so evil it would make them piss their pants. Even Ban. Oh, what a sight that would be.

Meliodas gave a small sigh now as he turned back to cleaning a mug. No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to be free of this darkness. It made sense, when he thought about it. He'd spent most of his life as a general of the demon clan. He was known as the most vicious, ruthless, and cold hearted demon in the clan, next to his father, of course. He was in line to take the throne, and he knew that even now his father still wanted him to take his place. He vaguely wondered what he would do if his father offered him that position right now. Would he revert to his old ways? Would he lose himself to his inner demon again? No, he wouldn't let that happen! Not when he had so many people he cared for relying on him. Not when Elizabeth was relying on him.

But damn it all if it wasn't tempting.

"Um... Sir Meliodas?" a soft voice reached his ears and he looked up at the princess, who was looking at him with a worried expression. He gave her a smile, which widened as she blushed again. "Um, are you... are you okay? Y-you're awfully quiet today."

"I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are, my dear Elizabeth." he grinned as his hand found rest on her cute round bottom. He gave a squeeze and watched with a grin as her blush deepened considerably.

"U-um..."

"Hey! Get your hands off her, ya perv!" Hawk squealed from his perch on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Nah, don't feel like it." Meliodas chuckled, finding it very amusing that Hawk was no longer large enough to force him away from his dear princess. He gave her ass another squeeze, loving the feel of her firm round rear in his hand. He couldn't wait to finally have her all to himself, couldn't wait to make her his, **_claim her, mark her, fuck her_**... Shit, his thoughts went dark again and he had to force his demon markings away before anyone saw. He released his hold on the princess and gave her his usual smile with practiced ease. "Why don't you and Hawk head into town for some supplies? Get something for yourself while you're there. My treat." he said, handing Elizabeth a coin purse as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Maybe get yourself some cute underwear. I can't wait to see it on you."

"S-Sir Melidoas..." Elizabeth flustered at his suggestion while Hawk screeched about his lewdness. He only chuckled and practically pushed the princess out of the tavern.

"Go on, now, you two have fun. We can handle the bar for a little bit." he said in that overly cheerful tone of his. Elizabeth blushed but nodded as she was urged out the door. She didn't even have time to get in a proper thank you before the door was closed. Meliodas sighed heavily once the door closed, leaning back against it. His demon markings were in full view now, his normally green eyes a shade of black so dark and evil he just knew Elizabeth would have been frightened to see them.

"My, my, what an interesting sight." A sultry female voice came from the stairs. He threw a glare at Merlin which would have turned any sane woman to stone, but she just chuckled haughtily. "It's not like you to lose control so easily, captain. That princess must really be something."

" **I don't want to have this discussion with you, Merlin.** " his voice was colder than she'd heard it before, and it sounded like there were two voices speaking at the same time when he spoke. It was an eerie feeling, and she knew she needed to watch her step around him, when he was so close to losing control.

"Now, now. I only wish to help, my dear captain. Can't have you losing it like this every time your mind goes to the gutter." She hummed, staying right where she was. She was no fool; she knew approaching him in this state would be suicidal. She already had a plan of escape in mind if he were to attack her, and those odds were pretty high right now.

" **You can't help me. Not this time, and not in this case.** " Meliodas' cold eyes narrowed at her. " **You, in all your infinite knowledge, don't even know what's going on with me. I can see it. In your eyes. You're confused and curious. You're only like this if you find something you have no knowledge about.** "

"I must admit, you've found me out." She tried to sound amused but there was a tick of annoyance in her voice. Her captain knew her far too well. "But allow me to make my best guess? Your lust for the girl is awakening the darkness within you?" Meliodas grinned, tilting his head to one side. She had to fight off a shiver of fear. He looked so... evil like this.

" **Something like that.** " he chuckled darkly. He wasn't about to give her the full details. No, he didn't trust Merlin nearly enough for that. She was the boar sin of gluttony, always starving for more information, more power to hold over everyone. He wasn't about to give her that satisfaction.

"Captain, I'm back!" a singsong voice distracted both of them. Meliodas glanced out the window and saw Diane approaching, having returned from gathering wood and mushrooms. Meliodas was quick to regain control of his darkness, and Merlin watched with fascination as his demon markings just faded away and his eyes turned green again. He gave her a passive glance before heading outside, leaving the mage alone with her thoughts. It was times like this when Merlin really got under his skin, trying to be in his business, where she didn't belong.

"Hey, Diane! Welcome back." Meliodas cheered happily as he walked outside to greet the human-sized giantess. She smiled brightly at him as she dropped her wood down by the door, dusting off her hands afterwords. She looked around curiously.

"Hey, where's Elizabeth?"

"I sent her in to town for some supplies. She should be back soon enough. Now, come on, the bar's about to open and we need a waitress til she gets back."

"Right away, captain!"


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth gave a small, sad sigh as she walked through the small village, a tiny Hawk perched on her shoulder. She wondered why Sir Meliodas was treating her differently as of late. Sure, he acted like his usual self, especially around the others... but she could tell something was bothering him. And it involved her. His smiles were more strained towards her, and his acts of perversion felt more like they were for show than that they were real, like before. She was worried about him... and he wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

"You okay, Elizabeth? You seem down." Hawk said from her shoulder. She looked at the tiny pig and gave a sad smile.

"I'm... fine." she tried to lie. She wasn't fine. She was hurt. Meliodas, he told her everything. Anytime something was bothering him, he turned to her, confided in her. They'd spent many nights lying awake in his bed, just talking, despite Hawk's comments on his lewdness. He told her of his worries, of his struggles. He'd even confided in her about what he truly was, though he refused to tell her more when she asked.

She knew he was a demon, but that was all. She had realized his race and his past were a sensitive topic to him, and she wouldn't talk to him about it until he was ready to. She knew he appreciated it. Even though learning what he was had startled her a bit, she quickly accepted it. When he asked her why she wasn't afraid of him, she told him that she trusted him with her life, and knew he would never hurt her, that she knew he wasn't truly evil or else he would have never helped her. He had not responded when she said this, instead he'd pulled her into an embrace. In that moment, she felt cherished. Loved, even.

But that couldn't be.

Sir Meliodas couldn't love her. She was small and frail. She constantly needed to be rescued and she placed such a burden on the sins. Yet she couldn't be happier. Just being allowed to travel with them was enough for her. It would be selfish of her to ask for more... but her heart couldn't help but want him to love her the way she loved him. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked her to, if only just to make him happy. But she would never ask anything from him in return, especially not his love, not when he's already done so much for her.

"Elizabeth... you should really tell him how you feel, you know." For once, Hawk wasn't upset about her going near Sir Meliodas. She looked at the pig in surprise, and then blushed as his words registered. "I know you're worried about how he feels for you. But you need to tell him. That way, if he feels the same, you won't have to cry anymore." Her eyes widened and she touched her cheek softly. Sure enough, there were tears falling from her eyes.

"But if he doesn't feel the same... I don't think I could..."

"Elizabeth." the pig snorted and then sighed. "He cares for you, more than you realize. Just... give it a shot, would ya? I hate seeing you cry like this." She wiped away her tears and stared down at her shoes. Should she really tell him how she felt? On one hand, he might feel the same way. But on the other... but... if he didn't feel the same for her... that really wouldn't change how she felt for him. But, this way, she would know for sure, and then she could come to accept it.

"Okay... I... I will tell him.

Meliodas couldn't keep his mind off of her. Even with all the excitement and merriment going on around him, his thoughts never left a certain silver-haired princess. More than once he had to push away his inner self, lock him back in that mental cage. Damn, he really needed to change that lock. Apparently, it was broken.

He sighed. What was he going to do? If this continued much longer, he didn't think he would be able to keep that side of him restrained. He'd already slipped up in front of Merlin. At least he knew she wouldn't tell anyone, at least for the moment. If any other sin had seen, well that was a different story.

And it was just his bloody luck that he realized mating season was right around the corner. Damn his luck. He'd never had to deal with mating season around the sins before. Around anyone before, really. Usually, when the season came around every five years, he would go deep into the forest to wait it out in seclusion. It was far better than losing himself the first time he caught scent of an unmated female, human or otherwise.

Memories of the season prior to him turning his back on the demon clan flashed through his mind. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of women that he bedded during that time. He, along with his brothers, would go out into human villages and just rape and molest every young female they could find. The poor women often died from the brutal treatment they gave, as they held nothing back during those days. Meliodas briefly remembered the first mating season after he left. He'd... tried to be gentle, to not kill or rape. He failed miserably at the first scent of a virgin. Since then, he'd always one into seclusion. There were a few slip-ups here and there, where the season sneaked up on him unexpectedly. Each time had ended in chaos and death. It was to the point now where he would pay close attention to when the next season was coming, and he would seclude himself a week prior to the season as an additional precaution.

The last mating season that happened when he was with the sins, he had been on a solo mission. They hadn't had to see him in that state. Sure, they'd worried when he took much longer to return than expected, but they'd brushed it off as him just taking his sweet time. This time, however, he had no excuse to leave. What was he going to do?

Nothing. Don't do anything. When the time comes, just mate with the princess. The darkness crept back up on him again. He shook his head with a frown. No, if he did that, he'd surely kill Elizabeth, not to mention rape her and make her so utterly terrified of him that she'd never look at him again. We won't harm our mate. She will want it, she will love it. Just imagine taking her as yours. Making her scream your name in bliss. Meliodas couldn't help but let out a growl as he forced the thoughts away. Ban looked at him curiously.

"What's gotten into you cap'n?"

"Just thinking about bashing your face in, that's all." Meliodas shrugged, casually playing it off. Ban just laughed and went back to drinking. Damn, that was close. He really needed to find some way to regain control. He hadn't felt this unbalanced since his puberty, three thousand years ago. Elizabeth was making him lose control.

And speak of the devil...

Elizabeth just walked into the tavern, her arms full of bags from shopping. Diane was quick to held the over-encumbered princess, who was struggling to carry all the supplies. The giantess quickly grabbed all the supplies with ease, giving the princess a smile before hurrying to place the bags in the kitchen. Meliodas noticed she still had one bag in her arms and he smiled. So she actually bought something for herself for once. That made him happy. For being a princess, she was certainly humbled. She refused to let anyone buy her anything, even though she had no money of her own whilst away from her family. It was rare when she actually got something for herself, and Meliodas was pleased to see she was relying on him a bit more.

The young princess approached him now, giving him a small smile as she blushed. "Um... Sir Meliodas. Thank you for being so kind. I-I promise to r-repay you."

"No need, Elizabeth. I'm happy to buy you whatever you want." he gave her a genuine smile, which she returned as her blush deepened. Then she fidgeted a bit before looking up at him shyly.

"S-Sir Meliodas... c-could we maybe talk in private for a bit?" she asked nervously, pressing her index fingers together as she looked anywhere but his eyes. He grinned at her, finding her shyness to be adorable while, at the same time, having to push some more dark thoughts away at the idea of being alone with her.

"Well, we could always go talk in my room." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her blush. He was surprised when she nodded to that, and even more surprised when Hawk didn't start shouting at him. Where was the little pig, anyways? He caught sight of him on the counter by Ban, eating a small portion of scraps the fox sin had given him. Crap, he'd been counting on him to put up a fuss so he could have an excuse to avoid being alone with her. "Well, let's go, then." Meliodas gave a strained grinned, grabbing Elizabeth's hand and leading her upstairs. The quicker they got done talking, the quicker he could leave the tavern to cool off.

They finally made it to his room and he closed the door. He turned to the shy princess, who was finding her feet very interesting. His eyes turned serious as he felt the pure nervousness she was giving off. Whatever she wanted to talk about, it was stressing her out... and he had the feeling he knew what it was. This wasn't an ideal situation, he realized. They were alone, in his bedroom, and one single act could set him off and change their relationship forever. Good or bad was yet to be seen.

"What did you want to talk about?" he feigned ignorance. When her blush deepened he confirmed his suspicions. He knew she'd been getting close to realizing her feelings for him, though he'd never expected her to gather up the courage to talk to him about it.

"U-um... Sir Meliodas..." she trailed off, biting her lip. His eyes focused on the appendage as she bit at it, bruising the tender flesh. He licked his lips at the thought of tasting her, devouring her. She would be sweet, he knew. He could practically already taste her... "I-I... S-Sir Meliodas you've been so kind to me, a-and I've done nothing but c-cause you problems. B-but you still let me stay by your side a-and that makes me happy." She had a small smile on her face now, even though her entire face was beet red and she was still staring at her shoes. "I-I couldn't be happier here and I don't want anything to c-change this but... I-I can't hide my feelings from you. E-even if it makes things change."

"Your feelings?" he pressed, stepping closer to her. Despite the delicacy of the current situation with his inner self, he was grinning. He'd waited to hear her admit her feelings to him, had longed to hear those words come out of her mouth. His hearts raced in anticipation and even his inner self was silent as they waited for her to speak again.

"I..." she bit her lip again. Oh, the temptress. "S-sir Meliodas I... I love you."

He was kissing her before he realized what he'd done. He mentally cursed himself as his beast thrashed within its cage, demanding to be set free. He contemplated making it a very quick and chaste kiss. But at her small surprised squeak and then her contented sigh he couldn't do that. He pulled her close to him, loving how her body felt against him. The moment he felt her body pressed against his he knew he'd made a mistake. His beast got free, if only slightly, and his kiss suddenly became domineering.

So sweet. She was so sweet, so delicious. All he could feel was her lips against his and her body molded against his. All he could hear were the soft mewls she made as he deepened her first kiss and turned it into a passionate, dominating make-out session. Her hands gripped his white shirt tightly as she was quick to give in to his domineering mouth, letting him take the lead as he practically devoured her mouth. It wasn't until he felt the fangs in his mouth that he realized what he was doing and just how close he was to losing control. He quickly ended the kiss, but still held her close as they both tried to regain their breath.

Her breath suddenly hitched and he cursed himself. He hadn't realized his demon markings had appeared, though he should have the moment he felt his fangs. He saw her staring at him with wide eyes, a fierce blush still on her cheeks as she observed his new features, taking in the demon markings and his dark onyx eyes with curiosity. The last time she'd seen him like this was in that fight with Hendrickson. Meliodas quickly forced away the signs of his heritage, almost saddened about the loss of his fangs. That was one part of him he'd always enjoyed, the fangs. They were pretty cool.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Meliodas reached a hand up to cup her face. She looked into his eyes, a little more relaxed now. Then she remembered that they'd just kissed, and her face flushed again.

"I-I... w-we k-k..."

"Kissed?" he smirked at her, watching as she nodded. "Isn't that what people who love each other do?" He grinned as her eyes went wide. He cupped her face with both of his hands and looked her in the eye. "Elizabeth, don't ever think for even a moment that I don't love you. Cause I do. More than you could understand."

"T-then why... why have you been so distant with me...?" she asked timidly, but he heard her heart flutter happily at his words.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Elizabeth." he gave her a gentle smile before his eyes turned serious. "If I'm not careful, I could very easily hurt you, or worse. I won't distance myself from you anymore, Elizabeth, but I need to take this slowly, so I don't do something I regret." She looked at him with those wide, innocent, trusting eyes and she nodded. He grinned and gave her a chaste kiss, keeping himself in check this time. "Come on, let's go back before the others wonder about what we're doing up here." his tone gave away his perversion, which made Elizabeth blush. He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her down the stairs. For the first time in a long time there was a bounce in his step. Even though he should be upset at himself for losing control, he couldn't be anything but happy. He'd waited for this day, the day Elizabeth would confess to him, for so long and it was finally here. And now she was his.

His inner demon purred in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Meliodas contemplated this new... situation with Elizabeth. He'd told her he loved her. He did. That's why he needed to focus on regaining control of his evil self. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her and, if things continued this way, he just knew he would. But what was he to do? This dark essence was just as much a part of him as his lighter side. Though, normally, he only had to deal with this dark half when he was angry or in extreme situations.

Damn. What was he going to do? Every day the darkness was getting harder to contain. Every time his eyes landed on his princess the urge to just fuck her right there in front of everyone coursed through him. He found himself not caring that she was a virgin and needed to be treated delicately. He would lick his lips in anticipation of feeling her warmth all around him, and his eyes would flash black for just a moment before he would snap back into reality.

The others were starting to realize something was wrong with him. He didn't know why they didn't mention it, especially since he knew they were aware of who his target was. They hadn't seen his... changes, yet. Hadn't seen him give into his dark self for brief moments at a time, yet. But they knew he was eyeing Elizabeth in a less-than-innocent way.

Elizabeth, herself, was unaware of his battle with his darkness. Though she knew something was wrong by the way he acted around her. Still, he tried to keep up appearances, if only to ease her worries. Since they'd both admitted their feelings, they were much more hands-on than usual. His groping was more sensual now, more meaningful, and she no longer jumped away or gasped in surprise. She would blush, but then she would give a small smile and he would hear her heart flutter.

But the late night kisses were wearing on him. His darker self was becoming a frequent sight to her, as partaking in these kisses allowed his beast to surge forth. He was extremely surprised at how well she was adjusting to seeing him like that, and how much she enjoyed it when he dominated their kissing. But her pleasant reactions to this dark half of him were only spurring that half on. He was roaring inside of Meliodas now, demanding to be set free so he could claim his mate, mark her, make her his and his alone. His words were wearing on Meliodas as he tempted the sin into going further and further with Elizabeth each time he was close to her. But he always managed to regain control.

For that, he was thankful. But this wouldn't last forever.

He was tired, so tired, of fighting this half of him. But Elizabeth's safety was on the line. **_We won't hurt our mate!_** His dark side snarled in annoyance. **_Our mate will enjoy, will want every second of it. Smell her, she wants us already. And she is fertile._** He purred as an afterthought. Meliodas felt heat rush straight to his loins at this thought. Elizabeth was fertile right now, and the scent was driving him crazy. He caught a glimpse of her and held back a needy groan as his eyes roamed over her curvaceous form. Still, he managed to shake himself out of it. No! He wouldn't do that to her! Her first time needed to be special, and he was going to make sure it was. She didn't need her first time to be full of fear towards him. Maybe once she is used to the idea of his dark side, he might just let that side out. But he will be damned if he let his demon near her during her first time. **_No! We will mate her the first time. We will claim her as ours, we will mark her, and she will love it! Just think about it! Think about hearing her screams of bliss as we pound into her. Think about how delicious it will feel as we claim her. Think about how sweet her blood will be as we mark her forever!_**

" **Fuck...** " Meliodas growled under his breath as his composure slipped and his eyes turned onyx. He could feel himself straining against his pants, and he found himself hyper aware of every move the princess made. She bent over a table to scrub a stain, flashing him a hint of her panties, and he moaned. He was a split second from going to her when King and Diane walked into the tavern. The distraction let him lock his inner self back up into its cage, despite its roars of protest. He vanished from the bar before anyone saw him and his quite obvious erection. He hurried into the nearby forest to try and cool off, while his inner self rattled against its cage. Finally the darkness settled and Meliodas could practically feel the evil grin it gave him.

 ** _Have it your way. If you do not claim her by mating season, it will be my turn. And you will be powerless against me._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir Meliodas, w-what are you..." He silenced her by slanting his mouth over hers. He reveled in her soft moan and the feel of her body pressed against his. He could just lose himself in her, sometimes... and this was one of those times. Her sweet taste, the feel of her body, oh how he needed her. He could feel his darkness surge forth. He tried to fight it off but, this time, he was powerless against it. Meliodas was overcome with the need to mate her, claim her, mark her, fuck her senseless.

Meliodas gripped Elizabeth roughly and practically threw her down on the floor. The next thing either of them knew he had torn her clothes off and tossed them aside. Elizabeth cried out in embarrassment as she was exposed to him, and she looked up at him with wide and fear-filled eyes as his demon markings came forth. He should have been able to stop there, especially when he saw her eyes. He usually had much more control over this, and he was fighting his inner self with all his might. Why... why was he unable to stop himself?

"S-sir Meliod-" he cut her off with another kiss, this one hungry and demanding. She tried to push him off but she was just a weak little human. He barely even noticed her feeble attempt and, when he did, he pinned her hands to the floor with ease. He sat up slightly and looked down at her exposed body, marveling in how beautiful and how delicious she looked. He groaned as the need to fuck her overcame him. In the next second his clothes were gone and he was leaning over the princess. He growled hungrily as he hooked her legs over his shoulders and ground against her. The princess let out a frightened cry and he barely registered the scent of tears in the air. He nipped at her leg roughly when her squirming became too annoying. "No, please! No!" Elizabeth was crying but he didn't hear her. Or he didn't care. He let loose a terrifying growl as he surged his hips forward.

The instant he was buried within her he was overcome with bliss. Fuck, she was so tight! But that screaming was annoying. He clamped a hand over her mouth as he set a fast, rough pace, enjoying the feel of her tight heat sliding around him. There was no love in his actions, no care or tenderness. He was a monster letting out his carnal desires. He was claiming his mate as his and his alone. He moaned as he felt his fangs elongate at the scent of her virgin blood. The need to mark her filled him and he leaned down towards her neck. Without hesitation, he buried his fangs deeply into the soft flesh there, groaning as her sweet blood filled his mouth. So delicious. So perfect! And she was all his!

Meliodas let loose a sound that could only be considered a roar of satisfaction as he found his end. He came deep within his little mate, heedless of her sobbing beneath him. A flicker of his lighter self came forward and he was filled with hatred and regret. He'd just raped his sweet, innocent Elizabeth! He'd betrayed her in the worst of ways! And then the light was gone as the need to fuck came yet again. His dark self grinned at his lighter half in victory. He had won this battle.

Meliodas awoke with a start, quickly sitting up. It took him a full minute to realize that it had all just been a horrible dream. A deliciously wonderful... horrible dream. What was wrong with him?! He'd taken such pleasure in raping Elizabeth, and it hadn't been just his darkness. He, as the light side, had enjoyed it, too!

He grasped at his hair as he hunched over, staring blankly at the dirt and grass beneath him. Where was he? He remembered almost losing it and attacking Elizabeth in the tavern, then leaving to cool off. He seemed to be in the middle of a forest, and he couldn't smell or sense the other sins nearby. Had he really wandered off that far? He looked up from his moping and noticed that dawn was breaking. He should probably head back... but could he even control himself once he finally returned? That dream played in his mind yet again and he groaned at how delicious his princess had been. He could still taste her blood on his tongue. It was enough to make his fangs come out, until he realized what was happening and he forced them away.

He was a mess. What was he going to do? The warning his darkness had left him haunted him. If he didn't claim Elizabeth his way by the time mating season came, his darkness would take over fully, and take her no matter what. Still, it was a gamble to take her before mating season, too. He was unstable, and his darkness would still surge forth if he tried to go that far with Elizabeth. But he knew that, at least that way, his darkness wouldn't take her by force. He had a deep understanding with his inner self. It was him, after all. They were one and the same. He knew that he didn't want to hurt Elizabeth, either, and he wouldn't... unless it came down to mating season where he would be controlled solely by instincts. He knew from past experiences, that never ended well. He doubted he would kill Elizabeth, since she was who he'd decided would be his mate... but he would not hesitate to take her by force, or even hurt her if it came down to it.

So he had to get Elizabeth to sleep with him before mating season. All while knowing his darkness would come forth, no matter what. Her first time would not be sweet or gentle, and he hated that it had come to this. But he would rather be rough and have her enjoy it than take her by force and hurt her. Meliodas let out an annoyed groan. No matter what, his darkness was going to win. How he hated his heritage in that moment.

Curse his damn father for ever siring him.


	5. Chapter 5

All eyes were on him the moment he stepped into the tavern. Meliodas sighed. He knew he shouldn't have stayed away so long. The sins were all staring at him with determined eyes, and he knew he was going to have to tell them what was going on. But the feeling of arms around him and a sweet scent filling his nose distracted him. Elizabeth embraced him tightly, and he could smell a hint of tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We didn't know where you just suddenly disappeared to and I was so worried." She cried softly as he returned her embrace. He noticed several eyes narrow at him when he didn't just brush off her worries and grope her like normal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, Elizabeth." he ignored the other sins in favor of burying his nose in her neck. For once his darkness was oddly silent. He released her after a few seconds and gave her his normally cheerful smile. "Why don't you go upstairs and wait for me? I need to talk to you. I'll be up in a minute."

"R-really?" she asked timidly. He just nodded with that smile of his, and she gave him a small smile in return. "Alright." She turned and headed upstairs, Hawk following her to keep her company. Meliodas turned towards the others, who were all staring at him intently.

"Explanation. Now." Ban said, unusually serious for once. Meliodas let out a sigh s he made sure Elizabeth was out of hearing range. Then he looked at the others, suddenly very thankful Merlin had left for Camelot earlier that week.

"Why are you acting so strange lately, captain? And what does it have to do with Elizabeth?" Diane spoke up when Melidoas didn't answer. Meliodas met eyes with each of them before crossing his arms.

"Fine. But Merlin doesn't hear anything about this. Got it?" he gave them all sharp looks, and they nodded. "Mating season is in four weeks, and I'm feeling the effects of it already." It wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a lie.

"So you're... horny?" Ban was the first to break the awkward silence with a snicker. "Captain, what's so bad about that? The princess is totally in love with you; I'd bet she'd let you do anything you want to her." Meliodas glared fiercely at him, effectively shutting him up.

"You guys don't seem to understand that I'm a demon." as he spoke he allowed the signs of his heritage to come forth, which made them all tense up. "I can and will hurt Elizabeth, if I let myself run on pure instinct, like I will be doing during mating season."

"So... why not just leave for mating season?" King spoke up now.

"I usually do." Meliodas said as he forced his markings away, much to everyone's relief. "But this time will be impossible. My inner self has declared Elizabeth to be my mate. No matter how far away I am from her, I'm going to come after her, and nothing will be able to stop me."

"So what are you going to do? If it's as bad as you say, how are we going to stop Elizabeth from getting hurt?" Diane asked, worried for the sweet little princess.

"If I mate her before the season begins, I won't be able to hurt her. My instincts will be focusing on protecting her from rivals and producing a child." it was a bit embarrassing to admit that part, but it was the truth. Diane and King blushed at this news, and Gowther wrote down some notes in his book.

"So, mate her before hand. Problem solved?" Ban suggested.

"If it was that simple I would have done it by now." Meliodas glared. "The problem is that I'm already on the verge of losing control. I'm not going to hurt her... but her first time is going to be rough. And there's nothing I can do to avoid that."

"Maybe the princess likes it rough." Ban chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows. "I know Elaine does~"

"Ban!" King flustered at hearing that.

"Captain. Is this what you're going to talk to Elizabeth about?" Diane spoke up now. Meliodas just nodded. "Does she even know what you are? This is going to be a huge shock for her."

"She knows." Meliodas surprised them. They hadn't expected him to tell her what he is. "She's seen that side of me, too, several times. I know she's going to understand the situation. But I really didn't want it to come to this." He gave a sighed and started walking for the stairs. "If all goes well, me and Elizabeth are probably gonna disappear for a few weeks." Again, King and Diane blushed, and Ban burst into laughter.

"W-wait a sec, captain." Ban choked out between his laughs before sighing and looking at him with a grin. "There's just one more thing I wanna know. Why don't ya want Merlin knowing about this?"

"That's simple. Merlin wants to have power over all of us by knowing everything about us." Gowther spoke as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "You didn't know?"

"What?!" Ban, King, and Diane exclaimed. Meliodas just smirked and shook his head as the four started talking about that. He headed up the stairs to his waiting princess, feeling nervousness form in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Elizabeth decided, this would change both of their lives forever.

Meliodas sighed as he stepped into his room. He found Elizabeth sitting on the bed, talking to Hawk, who he just now realized had returned to his normal size overnight. He wondered how, but he didn't have time to worry about it.

"Hawk, can we have some privacy?" Meliodas asked the pig as he approached Elizabeth. The pig looked between him and Elizabeth before snorting.

"Fine, but don't try any funny business." he snorted before trotting out of the room. Elizabeth looked up at him as he approached her. He leaned down slightly and gave her a small kiss, smiling at her cute blush.

"Sir Meliodas... what's this about?"

"Elizabeth. I normally joke around a lot. But this conversation is very serious and I need you to listen to me carefully." Meliodas told her firmly, watching as she nodded in understanding. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes. And I love you, too." she said with a blush.

"You know I would never, ever want to hurt you?" again, she nodded. "So, keep that in mind while I tell you what's going on."

"O-okay."

Meliodas sat down on the bed beside her and took one of her hands in his, holding it firmly yet gently, so as not to hurt her. She looked into his eyes, and she did not look away once as he told her everything. From what's been going on with him lately, to what was going to happen soon. He held nothing back from her. He watched her intently as surprise flashed in her eyes, then embarrassment, then finally worry... but it was worry for him, not herself.

"Do you understand, Elizabeth?" Meliodas finally asked. She stared at him intently for a moment, before speaking.

"Yes, I understand. I... thank you... for telling me." she gave him a nervous smile. "Um... s-so what's going to happen now?"

"That's your choice, Elizabeth." he told her firmly. He reached up and cupped one of her cheeks in his hand. His other hand brushed the hair away from her eye and he smiled as her goddess eye came into view. "I know you're a princess, and you've been taught that stuff like this should only happen between a married couple. And I would be more than happy to make you my wife, Elizabeth. In fact, if you choose to do this with me, I promise I will marry you properly. But, with mating season right around the corner, there's no time for that now."

"I-I understand." she said softly with a deep blush. "B-but I... I don't really have much a choice. Either we... d-d that before mating season... or y-you will lose control a-and..."

"There's a third option." he told her now. "The seal on the demon realm is broken now. Which means that, if I die, I can return. It will take a while, perhaps a few months, but I can and will return to you." he promised her. He frowned as tears began to fall from her eyes. She shook her head now.

"N-no! I could never... never do something like that to you." she cried. "E-even if I know you will return... I... I can't let that happen."

"Then make your choice, Elizabeth. Please. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you." Meliodas said, cupping both her cheeks in his hands. "I hate that I even have to give you these choices. I wanted to take my time with you, let us grow even closer. I wanted your first time to be on our wedding night, like you deserve, and I wanted it to be slow and sweet and just for you. But that can't happen now, Elizabeth. And you have no idea how incredibly sorry I am..."

"No... don't be sorry for something out of your control." Elizabeth sniffed, wiping at her tears. "P-please... Sir Meliodas. I-I can handle it. You... you always tell me that I'm strong. I want to be strong for you. S-so please, make me yours before it's too late." She tried to give him a determined smile, but she still looked incredibly nervous. Meliodas gave a small smile as he realized she thought they had to do it today.

"Elizabeth." he caressed her cheek gently and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly. He pulled back and gave her a gentle smile. "It can wait a while longer. So don't worry so much. I just wanted you to know about it today, so you won't be scared if my control slips." He gave her another kiss. "The last thing I want is to hurt you or make you afraid of me. So let's just relax for a while, okay? Let's head out together, just you and me, and when the time comes I will try to make you as happy and relaxed as I possibly can. Okay?"

"P-promise?" she sniffled lightly, and he smiled at her.

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth smiled as she waved at everyone. Diane and King waved awkwardly, both sporting blushes, which confused Elizabeth. Maybe something awkward had happened between the two? Ban was grinning like normal and gave a two-fingered salute, and Gowther was waving casually, his nose in a book. Hawk was squealing about something or another, and Diane had to hold the pig back from running after them. Elizabeth smiled and turned back to Meliodas, who was a few steps in front of her. He had a small bag of clothes thrown over his shoulder, and he was looking up at her with that cheerful grin of his.

"I'm going to miss them." Elizabeth smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in a couple of weeks." Meliodas tried to cheer her up. "Just think of this as... bonding time with your fiance." he winked at her and she blushed as she remembered why, exactly, they were leaving. Meliodas couldn't help but laugh at her red face. She was so cute.

The two walked for quite a while, simply talking about this and that as they traveled. It was peaceful and, for once, Meliodas felt his inner darkness settle down a bit. Perhaps it was because he knew that, soon enough, Meliodas would be claiming Elizabeth as his, and he was content to lay back and relax for a bit. Somehow, Meliodas felt that was the case, and he was thankful for it. It gave him a nice little mental break.

"So. Should we stop here for the night or keep going to the next town?" Meliodas questioned as they found a nice field near the road they were on. The next town was perhaps an hour's walk away, but the sun was beginning to set.

"U-um here is good." Elizabeth said with a small blush. Honestly, her feet were getting rather sore from so much walking. She wasn't used to this. The last time she'd walked this much was when she set out on her journey to find the seven deadly sins... and found Meliodas as a result. She blushed as she remembered that day, and then thought about just how much that day changed her life. If she hadn't stumbled into his tavern back then, a holy knight would have found her and brought her back to the castle... and then Hendrickson would have sacrificed her in order to open the seal on the demon realm. Fate was a curious thing, she decided.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth? I know you're not used to this much walking." Meliodas knelt down beside her as she rubbed her aching feet.

"I-I'm fine. I will get used to it." she blushed at his concern.

"Okay, but if they start to hurt again, just tell me. What kind of fiance would I be if I didn't take care of you?" he smiled as her blush deepened. She still wasn't used to the idea of him being her fiance. Not that she wasn't thrilled about it. But she'd never thought he would actually want to marry her. Why, just three weeks ago she hadn't thought he would even love her, and now they were engaged... and they were taking this trip so that they could, er, mate.

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth questioned quietly as the sin set about starting up a small campfire. He glanced at her and she spoke again. "W-what, exactly, is a mate?"

"Well, it's pretty much the same thing as a husband or wife. But more permanent." he hummed as he stoked the small fire. "And it's... deeper. We will be bonded on a very intimate level, and there will be quite a few changes that will make us closer than even a husband and wife can be. It's quite the experience, I've been told." he turned towards her with a small grin. "It seems to be different for everyone but one thing always stays the same."

"W-what's that?" she asked with a blush. Mating did sound quite nice, considering the fact that it would bring her and Meliodas much closer than a husband and wife could be.

"Well, you will have full access to my thoughts and memories, and I will have the same. And that's something that always happens. It's part of why mates are so close." he told her softly, giving a small smile. "Truth be told, I'm pretty worried about you learning of my past. I was a much different person back then, and I really don't want you to be scared of me."

"I-I could never be afraid of you. I know you'll never hurt me." Elizabeth assured him with a smile. "And, people change. Who or what you were in the past doesn't matter. Only who you are now."

"Thanks, Elizabeth." Meliodas smiled, giving her a small kiss. "I don't deserve you, really. You're too... perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir Meliodas, is there any particular destination you have in mind?" Elizabeth asked as she walked alongside him. They had been traveling for three weeks now, and they both knew that mating season was in just a few days. Because of this, Meliodas had been distancing himself as to avoid losing control. Right now, however, his darkness had settled down enough where they were able to walk hand-in-hand. Meliodas glanced up at her with a smile as he heard her question.

"Well, not really. Although, we should probably start heading away from villages and populated areas soon. Let's stop at the next town for some rations, then head off the path." He suggested. Elizabeth merely nodded, following his lead. It was nice, getting to travel alone with Meliodas like this. She definitely felt closer to him, as they had more time to simply talk. And they would talk for hours. And she would love every second of it.

Still, she felt bad for Meliodas. She could see the toll holding back his darkness was taking on him. All this would be over already if she wasn't so... nervous. But what would you expect? She's a princess; she's always been sheltered. Sex was something nobody ever talked about, especially around her. It was known about, of course. She knew Veronica and Griamore were doing it, and she imagined the same went for Margaret and Gilthunder. She knew her sisters were doing it... but she didn't know anything about what it involved. Just that it was inappropriate for a princess to partake in such actions until she was wed.

Well, there was one other thing she'd heard. From a maid, whispering to another maid, unaware that she was nearby. And this was the reason why Elizabeth was so nervous. The maid said that it hurt... and that she bled after. And then she said that the man just left her, having got what he wanted.

She knew Meliodas wouldn't do something like that to her, not the leaving part, anyways. But she was still worried. The hurting part... she could probably handle that. She did have healing abilities, after all. But she didn't know what she would do if Meliodas just left her the moment he got what he wanted.

"You're thinking too much." Meliodas' voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked down at him and found him wearing that smirk of his. "Don't worry so much, Elizabeth." He didn't know quite what she was worried about, but he had an idea. "As long as I'm by your side, you have nothing to worry about." He promised her, and he smiled when she relaxed at his words and gave him a small smile.

"I trust you."

* * *

One day later found the couple setting up camp in the forest. Meliodas decided they were far enough away from humans, and he didn't want to risk traveling any further when Mating season was just in three days. He was beginning to feel the pull to mate strongly now, and it was taking a lot of energy to keep himself in check.

All his effort, however, flew out the window when Elizabeth got a splinter while gathering wood. He was quick to come to her aid and expertly remove the splinter. But the second the smell of her blood reached his nose his darkness thrashed in its cage. He should have left then, but he stayed. His next mistake was looking up at Elizabeth, who was pouting at her sore finger as she tried to heal it.

He couldn't help himself in that moment. She looked so adorable, and her pink, pouty lips were just begging for a kiss. Ignoring the fact that his darkness was already surfacing, he leaned in for the kiss, taking the princess off guard. She hesitated only a moment before kissing him back. It was a slow, deep, delicious kiss that had both drowning in passion… before Meliodas lost himself.

Elizabeth let out a soft mewl as the kiss suddenly turned dominating. Meliodas vaguely realized his grip on her waist was becoming stronger than she could handle, so he moved his hand to rest on the tree behind her as he deepened the kiss. She gave into him so sweetly, clinging to his shoulders as her knees became weak. As she let out a soft, sweet moan, Meliodas' grip on the tree tightened. There was a loud crack as the tree snapped in half from his powerful grip, the break going straight up the center of the tree into the canopy.

Meliodas pulled his princess away from the tree, protecting her from any flying debris as it fell. All Elizabeth knew was that one second Meliodas was kissing her against the tree, and the next second he was still kissing her, but he was leaning over her as she lay in the grass. The feel of his body pressed so closely to hers, the heat he gave off… it made her shiver pleasantly. For once her shyness and nervousness was absent as she found herself wanting to feel his skin against hers.

Meanwhile Meliodas was fighting a losing battle. She was sweet, so sweet, and delicious. He could already feel his arousal straining against his pants. He wanted her… no, he needed her. His darkness raged against its cage, demanding to be let out to finally claim his mate. Mating season began in three days; it was now or never. And she was responding, not pulling away. Still, that didn't qualify as a yes to Meliodas' rational side. With all the effort he could muster, he pulled away from the kiss. She followed, wanting more, and he damn near gave in then, but he pressed her back into the grass and stared down at her, panting heavily. Fuck, this was harder than he thought. Why did she have to look so… aroused, right now?

"Elizabeth…" he panted and, hearing his voice made him realize just how close he was to losing it. His darkness was the one in control now, and it was taking all his effort just to hold back for a few seconds. He could feel his demonic power swirling around him, spreading out to touch Elizabeth's thigh and curl around her leg. She stared up at him with those beautiful innocent eyes, which were now hazed over with lust. Oh, how he'd longed to see that look in her eyes, but it really wasn't helping him keep in control. "Now's your… only chance…" he paused long enough to fight off his inner self as it tried to gain dominance again. "Only chance… to tell me to stop…" Though, he wasn't sure if he'd be sane enough to hear her answer if she hesitated.

"Don't stop…" her soft reply came. Meliodas didn't bother to ask why she didn't stop him, or even try to think about why she wouldn't. The instant his darkness heard those two words, he lost control. The sound of shredding clothes filled the air, and Elizabeth found herself naked under the demon that was Meliodas. Meliodas stared down at her with lust-filled eyes, taking in every curve, every freckle, every scar with a greedy grin. This was his. His woman, his princess, his mate. She was perfect.

Elizabeth let out a surprised mewl as Meliodas returned to kissing her hungrily. His hands began to wander over her perfect body as he kissed her senseless. She gasped as his fingers brushed over her nipples. Hearing her gasp, he grinned through the kiss. He'd always known she would be sensitive there. Every time he groped her breasts he would always smell her arousal and feel her nipples begin to harden. He pulled away from their passionate kiss before quickly descending on a breast. Elizabeth let out a cry as he pulled a sensitive bud into his mouth and sucked.

"S-Sir Meliodas~" Elizabeth moaned his name so beautifully as he teased and pinched and sucked at her for several minutes. When he had his fill, he moved lower, sucking and biting at her skin as he made his way down her toned stomach. His princess mewled and moaned as he made his way down to her most private place, the place no man had ever gone before. He grinned hungrily as the scent of a virgin's arousal filled his nose. The desire to just fuck her relentlessly right then filled him.

 _ **Slowly, now… don't want to scare our little mate by going too fast. Besides, we've got all season to warm her up to our level**_. He grinned as the thought came to his mind. Fair point. He had the entirety of mating season to indulge in his mate without interruption. He should just be glad he was even getting to claim his mate this night. What was that stupid lighter side thinking? They could have been enjoying their sweet mate for weeks now.

Oh well. Now he could finally have her. There was no point in rushing things too much. He might as well let his little mate know exactly how pleasurable their coupling could be. With a grin, he descended on her untouched core, expertly finding her clit, and sucking it into his mouth. The cry that came out of her mouth was divine.

Elizabeth panted and moaned as Meliodas made her experience pleasures she never thought could exist. She couldn't even tell what he was doing _down there_ but, goddesses, it was amazing! She buried her fingers in his hair with a mewl as she felt _something_ enter her untouched core, and that mewl turned into a cry of pleasure as it began to pump in and out of her.

Meliodas listened to her moans and cries, grinning at the sweet music she made for him. He licked and sucked at her sensitive pearl at an easygoing pace, thrusting a finger into her in sync with his mouth. He waited until she was used to the sensations, and then he slipped another finger into her, grinning as she cried out his name for him. Without giving her time to adjust to the intrusion of a second finger, he curled his fingers within her, hitting that sweet spot within her that had her quickly crying out in pure bliss.

He doubted she even knew that she just came. He slowed his licking and pulled his fingers from her body, grinning at the amount of juices coating his fingers and hand. He slid a finger into his mouth and tasted her with a groan. So sweet, so delicious. It sent fire straight to his loins.

Fuck, he couldn't hold back any more than this. He had to have her! With a growl, he tore his own clothes off and attacked his princess. Elizabeth mewled in surprise as he attacked her lips again with another dominating kiss. He pulled her long, slender legs up around his waist, grinning widely at the fact that she was only taller than him because of said legs. He ground his arousal against her weeping core, grinning through the kiss as she let out a moan.

The next thing either of them knew, he was buried deeply within her.

Meliodas let out a groan, burying his face in her luscious breasts as he felt her virginal walls gripping tightly at his member. Elizabeth let out a small whimper of pain, and Meliodas felt her nails digging into his back. The pain only added to his pleasure in that moment. It took every ounce of his willpower not to simply fuck her like some harlot. She was his mate! And he would treat her with the respect she was due! Even if his body tried to tempt him to do otherwise.

Hearing another whimper from his mate, Meliodas sat up slightly, just enough to see her face. He frowned at the tears filling her beautiful eyes and the look of pain etched on her face. Momentarily, his lighter half pushed forward, and he was filled with regret for making his mate feel pain. He leaned down and licked away a stray tear that escaped her eye, and held himself still long enough for his little mate to adjust to his intrusion. He peppered her neck and jaw with kisses as he waited patiently for her to relax and, when he heard her moan as he sucked at her neck, he knew she was ready. With a grin, he pulled back and thrust into her. The cute gasp that escaped her lips made him chuckle. His mate was so adorable. He couldn't wait to corrupt her.

Not long after that found them in the throes of passion. Meliodas only held back enough to not hurt her. He grinned widely as Elizabeth moaned and mewled and cried out beneath him, singing him the song of her pleasure. She clung to her demon mate tightly as he had her falling into nirvana over and over again. He was relentless. As soon as she came he was trying to make her cum another time until finally, after she'd cried out her release four times, he let out his own roar of satisfaction. Elizabeth cried out as Meliodas suddenly bit deeply into her neck, marking her as his mate for the rest of eternity. His magical power surged, covering Elizabeth in his dark energy. The young princess quickly became overwhelmed by his energy and passed out. Not long after that, Meliodas also blacked out.

And the mating bond was then formed.

* * *

So many… memories. Three thousand years' worth of memories… of thoughts, of desires. The first thousand years or so were dark, dangerous… frightening. Elizabeth couldn't believe her Meliodas had been so… evil. Cruel. Monstrous. Although… she found herself thinking that it was kind of attractive. She wondered if she should feel bad for thinking about it like that.

But then his memories suddenly became… light. There was a small gray period, where he was trying to figure out just who he wanted to be. And then it was all light, from that point on. She watched another two thousand years go by. She paid close attention to his time with Liz… and she cried when one of the Ten Commandments killed her… and he lost control. The memories after that were shorter, and she saw through his eyes when she stumbled into his bar… saw how she'd impressed him enough that he wanted to help her… and watched as he quickly fell in love with her. Then the full force of his love for her smacked her in the face… and she was suddenly sent flying out of his memories… and back into the real world.

* * *

"Elizabeth. Are you okay?" Meliodas breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him, noticing that his eyes were no longer black and his demon markings were gone. Last night he'd been all demon, and it had both frightened and aroused her. Still, seeing that he was his normal self had her breathing a small sigh of relief. She didn't think she was ready for another passionate round just yet…

"Yes… I'm fine… a little sore." She admitted with a blush. He gave her a small apologetic smile as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I… tried to hold back. But my darkness won this time." He sighed softly as his thumbs gently brushed against her cheeks. Then he trailed his left hand down her neck, stopping at the junction of her neck and shoulder. She shivered as he ran his fingers over a certain spot on her neck. "My mark looks good on you… Elizabeth… my mate." He grinned then, running his fingers over that sensitive place again.

"Your… mark?" she asked softly, confused.

"You know that symbol over my eye when I use my demon energy?" he tilted his head with a smirk. She merely nodded. "That symbol is on your neck now, along with a scar where I bit you. It's a mating mark, to show all that you are taken and that your mate will kill whoever dares to harm you." He leaned down and kissed her at this, grinning when she eagerly returned his kiss. It was when she felt his hand on her bare breast that she pulled away. She then realized she was still quite naked… as was he. She let out a squeak of embarrassment and tried to cover herself, much to his amusement. "It's a little too late to be shy now, mate." He chuckled as he leaned back over her. "Now… I'm back in control for the time being. Let me show you how I wanted to take you on our wedding night…"


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes as a ray of sunlight fell against her face. She moaned softly as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, blushing lightly at the dull throb between her legs. It was three days into mating season, and Meliodas just couldn't keep his hands off of her. There were only a few times when they weren't a mass of limbs and sweat moaning and groaning in bliss... and this was one of those times. Elizabeth knew right away by her mate's absence that he'd gone to hunt. That was the only time he ever left her side. He even followed her when she went to do her, er, business.

Although, it wasn't really Meliodas. But it was. He was just... running on pure instinct, like he'd told her would happen. His eyes were that characteristic black shade that they turned when he used his demonic powers, and the mark above his right eye was always there. When they were in the throes of passion the mark would be jagged, messy almost. But, when they were resting or he was hunting, it would be clean and tidy, and he would be sane enough to actually hold a conversation with her... though his speech and mannerisms were different than she was used to.

"Mate." his voice suddenly came from behind her. In the state he was in now, his voice was deeper and gravelly... and admittedly attractive. Elizabeth smiled as she turned to face him, finding a sword wolf slung over his shoulder. He was stark naked, had been since the season fully set in. Elizabeth still blushed at this every time she saw him, but she couldn't help but think he looked extremely attractive right now.

"You're back. I didn't even know you'd left." Elizabeth smiled softly at him as he dropped his catch down by the small campfire he'd built. He grunted in acknowledgment of her words but found no need to comment on them. Elizabeth was fine with that, and she was content to watch him as he set about cleaning his catch and then cooking it. She ended up dozing off again while he was cooking, and she awoke to gentle shaking and the smell of her mate's familiar disgusting cooking.

"Eat, mate." his words were firm but also full of concern for his mate. She smiled and accepted the meal. She was surprised at just how much meat he'd given her, however. It was nearly triple what he'd given her before. She raised an eyebrow at this. "You need energy for tonight." his voice took on a seductive purr as he nuzzled against her temple. She blushed at this. So, in other words, she wasn't going to sleep tonight... With a deep blush staining her face, and with her mate staring at her with mirth in his onyx eyes, she sighed and began eating.

It was a good thing she got sleep that morning.

* * *

Meliodas grinned as he watched his mate sleep against his chest. She was exhausted... but very satisfied, and he was proud of that. He nuzzled his nose against her temple, holding her close to him to keep her warm against the chill of the morning. It wouldn't do anyone any good if his mate got sick.

He grinned widely as his mate shifted and let out a soft mewl. The scent of her arousal filled his nose and he couldn't be more pleased. His little mate was dreaming about him taking her again. His plan to make her addicted to him was working like a charm. Goddesses, he'd lost count on how many times they'd mated these past two weeks, on how many positions he took her in, on how many times she cried his name to the heavens. Mating season was already halfway over, but he had the feeling that they would never stop craving each other this much after the season ended.

"Meli...odas." Elizabeth let out a soft moan and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked up at him for a few seconds, and then her eyes filled with lust and she leaned up to kiss him hungrily. He grinned through the kiss and rolled over so he was leaning over her. She instantly wrapped her legs up around his waist and he groaned as she arched up against him. She wanted him, needed him... and who was he to keep her waiting?

With a fierce growl he thrust into his mate, reveling in her cry of pleasure. He didn't bother with any of that slow, sweet stuff. No, his mate needed a good carnal fuck right now, and he was going to give it to her. Her sweet cries of bliss were his reward as he took his mate like the demon he was. He drowned himself in her beautiful cries and her desperate pleas for more.

"Harder... please, harder..." Elizabeth arched up against him, desperate for her release. He obliged with a grin, filled with joy at the fact that he no longer had to hold back with her. It may have only been two weeks since she lost her virginity, but Meliodas had quite efficiently turned her into a sex addict. He gave her everything he could short of physically hurting her. Even now, he knew she was feeling a delicious sting from their acts... but this was a good sting. It was pleasurable pain, and she was loving it. Her scream as she fell into nirvana was proof enough of that.

Meliodas groaned as she clamped down around him with her release. She forced him into his own release, and he buried his face in her neck with a moan as he spilled himself deep inside of her. He bit at her mating mark, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a nice red bruise over the sensitive mark. She moaned as he nibbled at her while she came down from her high. They both simply laid there like that, Meliodas never leaving his mate's warmth as he nibbled and kissed at her neck and she relaxed in his hold and welcomed his ministrations with a sleepy, satisfied smile. It was a perfect moment, and they reveled in it together in blissful silence.

Until a growl filled the air.

Meliodas was quick to react to the sudden threat. He pulled himself from his mate and quickly ushered her behind him as he glared at the pathetic fool who dared intrude upon their little mating nest. It was another demon, who had smelled a fertile female nearby and had come to investigate and possibly indulge in the treat that was Elizabeth. Elizabeth saw the bloodlust in the intruder's eyes and she hid behind her mate with a small, frightened whimper. Meliodas flared his powers in warning, letting his own growl erupt from his throat as he stared down the intruder. He looked fairly human, but the horns sprouting from his forehead gave away his heritage. It was not a member of the Ten Commandments, but he was clearly powerful if he was able to slip through the halfway opened seal on the demon realm.

The demon didn't seem to comprehend just how weak he was compared to Meliodas. He had his sights set on the female behind him, and nothing would keep him from her. Meliodas let out a feral snarl as the intruder dared to step closer. His power surged again, but this time it was not in warning. It was in attack. He charged at his opponent, who was easily twice his size, and ended the confrontation with one attack. The pathetic excuse for a demon perished, its head exploding upon impact with Meliodas' fist.

"S-sir Meliodas... are you okay?" Elizabeth rushed to his side once the enemy was clearly dead. Meliodas didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled at her neck with a low contented growl. His mate was safe.

"Mate. My mate. Mine." her grumbled against her soft skin. Just being near her was calming down his raging instincts. The intruder had triggered his need to kill, and he was half ready to leave his mate and go find something worthy to fight and kill. But having his mate in his arms, he decided to forgo all that in favor of staying with her and protecting her.

"Yes... all yours." Elizabeth promised softly as she returned his embrace. They stayed that way for a short time, before the dead demon's stench began to make Elizabeth turn green. "Can we... can we go somewhere else?" she halfway pleaded as her stomach lurched. Meliodas responded by scooping her up into his arms and flitting away with her.

A short while later found the couple inside a small dry cave next to a stream. Elizabeth found that she liked this place better, as the cave would keep the rain off of her better than the small lean-to she'd built in the forest. She tried to get out of Meliodas' hold to explore, but he held her firmly in his arms until she got the hint that he wasn't going to put her down anytime soon. He carried her into the cave and sat down, keeping her in his arms the whole time. He then proceeded to nuzzle her neck and cheek, making a strange sound that was a mix between a purr and a growl the entire time. Elizabeth found it... soothing. It was as if he was trying to assure her that she was safe and he would protect her. Or maybe he was trying to assure himself of that. Either way, the sound quickly had Elizabeth dosing off to sleep again, safe and secure in her mate's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Meliodas grinned to himself as he held his sleeping mate in his arms. He nuzzled her ear softly, letting out a contented sigh as he took in her sweet scent that now held a spicy undertone to it. One arm was wrapped around her, holding her close to him, and his other hand rested firmly on her stomach, stroking it with slow, gentle caresses. It was the last day of mating season, and he could feel his instinctual side slowly fading away... but the instinctual pride he felt at having planted a seed in his mate remained.

Elizabeth was pregnant.

As his eyes slowly faded from onyx into his usual emerald green, Meliodas curled himself around his sweet princess protectively. Nothing would ever harm her, not as long as he was alive. And goddesses help whatever poor soul dared lay a hand on her or his unborn child. Not even his rational side would be enough to save them from his unbridled fury... from his wrath. Even the thought of it had his blood boiling already. No. Nobody would ever harm what was his. He would make sure of it, even at the cost of his life.

Even beyond that, seeing as he couldn't really die.

His mate suddenly seemed more... vulnerable now. As he realized his immortality, he worried about her mortality. What would he do... when Elizabeth grew old? When... when it was time for her to leave him. What would he do? Perhaps... perhaps it was time to look into a way to keep her at his side forever. Humans were so frail, after all, and there was only so much he could do to protect her. He couldn't keep her from growing old or getting sick... and that worried him.

He sighed heavily and buried his nose in her hair as he held her closer. He could worry about these things later. Right now, all that mattered was that she was by his side. And she was pregnant with his child. His hearts all skipped a beat at this. He was going to... going to be a father. In all his three thousand years, he'd never gone this far with any woman. He'd never once thought he would be a father. Hell, even when he'd been in good standing with the demon clan, the thought of siring a child never occurred to him. He'd pondered about mating one day, but only to a female worthy of the honor, and no demoness had ever caught his eye. So he never actually thought it would happen.

Yet here he was with a pregnant mate. And he couldn't be happier. He gave up on his heavy thinking in favor of taking a nap with his princess, his Elizabeth, his mate. With a sigh and a smile, he dozed off. They would need plenty of rest before they set out to return to the tavern with the good news.

* * *

"They're back!" Hawk squealed in joy as he saw two familiar figures approaching the Boar Hat Tavern. Immediately, the rest of the sins rushed outside to greet them. Mixed emotions hung in the air. What had happened during the past five weeks? Had Meliodas lost controlled and hurt Elizabeth, or had things gone well? Was he still under control of his more demonic urges? Was Elizabeth okay with everything going on? As the couple reached the tavern, the sins seemed to let out a sigh of relief as they found Elizabeth unharmed and wearing a happy smile, and Meliodas looking bright and cheery as usual.

"Hey guys. Miss us?" the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins grinned at them all in his usual way.

"Of course we did, you idiot! You've been gone for five weeks!" Hawk snorted, before trotting to Elizabeth to make sure she was okay. Elizabeth smiled and hugged the pig happily. "Did he hurt you, Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Hawk. Sir Meliodas was a perfect gentleman." Elizabeth laughed with a blush staining her cheeks. Meliodas grinned at that. He wouldn't go as far to say that he was a perfect gentleman. He was all demon for the entirety of mating season, and she knew it. But it was the truth that he never hurt her... at least, not past the initial pain of taking her virginity.

"So ya finally got in her pants. Was she as good as she looks?" Ban chuckled as he came up beside Meliodas to slap his back in congratulations. Meliodas' eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Talk that way about my mate again and you'll see why I'm the sin of wrath." Meliodas warned. Mating season may be over, but he could tell his instincts were still raging through his system. He wouldn't tolerate any disrespect towards his mate. Ban, thankfully, caught the hint with his tone of voice and backed off. He'd rather not get another scar from the captain.

"So then... you're really mates now?" Diane asked as she looked between the two. Elizabeth blushed prettily at her question and Meliodas gave a smirk. He glanced at his mate and held out his hand to her. She got up with a smile and a blush and moved into his offered arms.

"That's right. It's official now." Meliodas told them as he pulled the collar of her shirt down just enough to show the sins his mark on her neck. Diane and King looked at the swirling black mark in fascination, and Gowther scribbled some notes into his book as he observed everything going on.

"I'd heard that demons place marks on their mates, but I've never actually seen one before." King hummed as he looked at the mark. "Then again, I was born shortly after the demon clan was sealed away, so it makes sense."

"Still, that's really cool. It's just like the mark on your forehead." Diane commented. Elizabeth blushed under their curious gazes. "Ne, Elizabeth, what's it like, being mated?" Diane's question had both Elizabeth and King blushing furiously.

"I-I um... I-I would assume it's... kind of like being married." Elizabeth flustered out an answer. "I-I really haven't had time to, um... process." Her answer only made Diane blush as the giantess realized why Elizabeth didn't have time to process everything. King had a nosebleed and passed out as he realized this, too. Diane decided to leave it at that for now, but swore she would have some girl time with Elizabeth soon to talk about stuff like that.

"Sheesh, give the happy couple some space, guys. They just got back, after all." Surprisingly, it was Ban that was trying to shoo everyone away from the new couple. Meliodas raised an eyebrow at this. Maybe his warning to Ban had startled the immortal more than he'd expected? "Really, now, they probably want to clean up and get some real food. I'm sure all the poor princess has had to eat has been the captain's horrifying cooking." he said as he walked back into the tavern to go make some food. Everyone stared at him and his odd behavior. But then they realized he was right, and they followed him back into the tavern, as well. They could talk more about the past few weeks later.

* * *

"So what was it like?" Diane questioned Elizabeth as they soaked in a natural hotpsring they'd encountered on their journey. Diane was so thankful for these pills Merlin gave her. For once she felt like she could be a normal girl, and have girl talk and real girl friends.

"W-what was what like?" Elizabeth questioned, tilting her head curiously. She was finding herself rather distracted, as she could feel Meliodas' energy only a few feet away. She didn't think Diane could feel it, seeing as she wasn't going on about Meliodas being a pervert for peeking on them. Elizabeth knew he wasn't looking, anyways. He was sitting in a tree with his back to the girls, keeping watch to make sure they, or more specifically Elizabeth, stayed safe.

"You know... it. S-sex." Diane ended with a blush. Elizabeth blushed at this, as well, but she also had to stifle a laugh as Meliodas gave a mental groan, clearly not wanting to listen into this conversation... for more than one reason.

"U-um well... it hurt... at first." Elizabeth admitted, jumping in surprise when Diane angrily raised her fist.

"I knew it! He hurt you!" she said angrily.

"N-no, not like that!" Elizabeth quickly tried to calm her down. "I... it was nothing that could be avoided. M-Margaret and Veronica always told me that your first time hurts... b-but..." she trailed off as her blush deepened as she remembered those countless nights of passionate lovemaking. A shiver went through her and her body tingled. Meliodas grinned into her mind through their connection, giving her a silent promise to take care of her problem later. "Goddesses, it was amazing after that. I've... never felt anything so amazing." Elizabeth was saying before she could even think about it. Meliodas all but purred in her mind at the praise. Diane blushed at the way Elizabeth spoke.

"It was... really that good?"

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded firmly, despite her blush. "T-there's really no good way to describe it... b-but why do you ask?" Diane's blushed deepened at this and she looked away.

"I... I-I was just curious. I-I don't know. Maybe I'm hoping King and I c-can go that far one day... soon." she flushed at this.

"Really?!" a male voice suddenly came, startling both the girls. They both shrieked and covered themselves as King fell from his hidden perch several yards away, having slipped off it in surprise at Diane's words.

"K-King, you idiot! What are you doing here?!" Diane demanded with an embarrassed cry as the fairy fell to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his bottom with a groan, before his eyes landed on the naked giantess and blood shot out of his nose.

"I-I wasn't peeking, I swear!" King panicked as Diane suddenly got an angry aura about her. "I was just staying close by to keep you safe from any danger! Honest! The captain's doing it for Elizabeth, too!"

"He, what? No, he isn't. I'd be able to feel his energy if he was." Diane glowered, looking around for any signs of the captain. It was then that she realized a certain princess was missing from the spring.

A couple of yards away, hidden by dense shrubs and trees, Meliodas had his little mate pinned to a tree as he made love to her, keeping to his promise to take care of her problem. She was panting soft, biting her fist to keep quite as the urge to cry out in bliss came over her. Meliodas swallowed her beautiful moans with a hungry kiss as she fell into nirvana around him. He followed shortly, holding off his moan in favor of biting at her mating mark.

"Where did the princess go?" Diane was quick to worry for her friend, and King began to look around for the princess, too, suddenly worried for her. He hadn't seen her disappear and, even though he knew Meliodas was close by, he didn't think he was close enough to have been the one to grab her. Both sins let out a sigh of relief when Elizabeth poked her head out from behind a tree, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry. Sir King's sudden appearance frightened me and I hid..." The princess flustered, her face a bright shade of red. Thankfully the sins seemed to accept this excuse, as Diane turned back to King with her eyes full of anger.

"See what you did?! You scared Elizabeth! And you were peeping!"

"No, I swear I wasn't! I didn't mean to- I mean-" He tried to plead his case but the giantess wasn't hearing it. Catching the fairy off guard, she landed a solid uppercut to his chin and sent him flying off into the distance until he was nothing but a twinkling star in the night sky.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?" Elizabeth worried over the fairy that was now a star. Sure, she wasn't happy that he'd practically been watching them, but she knew his eyes were glued solely to Diane. Plus, Meliodas was doing the same thing, and she couldn't be mad at him for it.

"He can handle it." Diane huffed, her face still red from the embarrassment of King seeing her in a state of undress without her permission. "That'll show him not to peep on me again." Then she glanced at the princess. "Was what he said true? Is the captain watching, too?"

"No, of course not." Elizabeth shook her head. It wasn't a lie. He wasn't watching. But that didn't mean he wasn't in hearing range. "Sir Meliodas would never do that. M-maybe if I was by myself. But he respects your privacy, too."

"That's a relief." Diane sighed, sinking down into the water. "Sheesh, King really needs to take a lesson from the captain." Elizabeth just smiled, inwardly thinking about the irony. If only the giantess knew what was going on mere seconds ago.

'If King took a lesson from me, we wouldn't be seeing those two for a while.' Meliodas chuckled in her mind through their mating bond. Elizabeth snickered silently at this. Perhaps that would be best. Those two needed to just get together already.


	10. Chapter 10

"S-sir Meliodas... they're going to wonder why we are so late..." Elizabeth blushed as Meliodas refused to release her. He wanted to stay in bed and hold her just a while longer. His nose was pressed against her well-toned stomach and he was nuzzling it tenderly as he kept his arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

"What's with all this 'sir' stuff, still?" he mumbled against her skin lazily. "I'm your mate, Elizabeth. Why won't you just say my name like normal?" He breathed in her scent again, reveling in that tiny hint of spice that indicated her pregnancy. Goddesses, it was an addicting scent.

"W-well, i-it's... habit." she admitted with a small blush, giving in to his desire to stay in bed longer. She found herself playing with a lock of his blond hair with a small smile. "It just... means I respect you, you know."

"I know. But I'd rather hear you just say 'Meliodas.'" he smirked up at her. "Besides, don't you think our child will be confused if its mama is always calling its papa 'sir?'" he chuckled at her adorable blush that quickly turned into a smile as she placed a hand on her stomach next to his head.

"You're right." she smiled softly at him. "I will try to break the habit then... Meliodas."

"Good." he grinned, sitting up slightly and crawling up her body. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss before hopping out of bed to get dressed. Elizabeth followed his lead, but paused to look down at her still-flat stomach. She couldn't feel its energy yet; she hadn't even missed her first period yet... but Meliodas assured her that she was definitely pregnant. And she couldn't be happier. Nothing could possibly make her happier than being with Meliodas and carrying his child. She barely even knew of its existence but she was already in love with the child growing within her.

"When should we tell the others?" she asked her mate softly. He glanced at her as he clasped his scabbard around his shoulder.

"Whenever you want to, Elizabeth. Though I would prefer to keep it a secret as long as we can."

"Why's that?"

"There will be people who try to use you and the baby against me, Elizabeth. It's not an 'if' situation. It's a 'when.'" He told her honestly with a small frown.

"But surely we can trust the other sins?"

"I want to be cautious around Merlin and Gowther. They're both known for using underhanded means to get what they want." Meliodas warned her. "Though... they'd mostly just want information, honestly. I really don't think they'd hurt you or the baby. But it's always better to be cautious." He approached her now and gave her a chaste kiss. "But it's your decision, Elizabeth. Whatever you decide, I will be right beside you all the way." She smiled at him and pondered it for a few moments.

"Maybe... we will keep it a secret just a bit longer." she hummed, placing a hand on her stomach lovingly. "Perhaps until after the wedding?"

"If that's what you want." Meliodas smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. He figured she would want to wait until after the wedding, anyways. They were planning it for two months from now, just a small ceremony to make it official to everyone else. The king wanted them to have the wedding in the castle and have it as a large ceremony the way royals do... but Elizabeth insisted on a small, intimate wedding with just her family and the sins as witnesses. Surprisingly, her father relented. Anything for his youngest daughter.

"Come on, now, they're going to wonder why we're so late." Meliodas grinned, using her words against her. She giggled at this and let her mate lead her out of their room and down into the tavern, ready to start the night off with great food, great music, and great friends.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, captain, why are we heading back to Liones?" Diane questioned as she walked alongside Mama Hawk across the countryside. Meliodas sat on the roof of the Boar Hat Tavern, cleaning his sacred treasure in the peaceful early morning atmosphere.

"I thought I told you?" Meliodas laughed lightly.

"To have your wedding with Elizabeth? But why? Aren't you two already mates?" Diane asked in mild confusion. "I thought that was pretty much the same thing."

"It is. But humans don't see it that way." the captain told her as he inspected his blade with a keen eye. "To most humans, our union isn't official. Besides, Elizabeth's always wanted a wedding. And I want to see her in a sexy wedding dress so..."

"Sheesh, you're mates now and you're still so lewd about her."

"You thought I'd stop just cause we mated?" Meliodas laughed at that, sheathing his sword and leaning back against the roof with a grin. "I'll never get tired of being her pervert."

"Che, well at least you admit it." Diane huffed, hiding a giggle. She had to admit, Meliodas and Elizabeth made an incredibly cute couple, and they were good for each other. She didn't understand why they needed to have a wedding, but she really didn't understand humans in general sometimes. Still, the idea of being a bridesmaid for Elizabeth was thrilling, and she was getting more excited the closer they got to Liones.

* * *

"Father! I've missed you!" Elizabeth hurried into her father's arms as the sins arrived in the castle. The King had come to greet them personally, seeing as not only his daughter was with them but he also greatly respected the sins.

"Elizabeth, I'm so happy that you look well. You all, as well, Seven Deadly Sins." the king smiled happily at everyone as he embraced his youngest daughter. "Please, I would be honored if everyone would join us for dinner."

"Of course, your majesty." Meliodas grinned with his arms behind his head in a casual manner. Ban just grinned and mentioned something about booze. King's eyebrow twitched slightly at their lack of respect but he ignored it in favor of giving the other King a polite bow. Diane gave her best curtsy in her new pink dress, and Merlin gave a respectful bow.

"Oh, please, no need to be so formal." The King chuckled as Elizabeth went to hug her sisters happily. "We are practically family, after all. Now please, follow me. I'm sure you're all hungry."

* * *

Three hours and many drinks later found the king escorting Elizabeth and Meliodas to their rooms for the night. "You sure know how to throw a great welcome party, your highness. Best one I've been to in a long time." Meliodas grinned, his hand finding rest on Elizabeth's perky rear as she walked. She blushed lightly but gave a small smile at his groping.

"Please get your hands off my daughter." The king blanched at the sin's boldness. "You aren't even married yet."

"Yessir." Meliodas gave a chuckle, promptly removing his hand after a quick squeeze. He grinned at the irony. The poor king didn't know that his daughter was much closer to her fiance than he thought. He didn't even know they were mated. Or that she was pregnant. Meliodas found it funny to watch the king's reactions to how he acted around his daughter.

"Anyhow," the king cleared his throat, dismissing the inappropriate behavior with practiced ease. "Here are your rooms. Meliodas, your room is on the left. Elizabeth, you know which one is yours."

"Aw, separate rooms?" Meliodas pouted whilst Elizabeth gave a small giggle.

"Yes, separate rooms until you are married. That's an order." The king said firmly with the authority of a protective father. "Elizabeth, Margaret will be by in the morning to go over wedding details with you, and then bring both of you to breakfast. I will see you both then. Sleep well." He kissed Elizabeth's forehead and gave a small nod to Meliodas before walking off to head to his own room. Meliodas waited until the king was out of sight before he grinned wickedly at Elizabeth.

"Shall we, my princess?" his waggling eyebrows gave away his intentions and Elizabeth blush with a small giggle. She was about to tell him it would be best to follow her father's rules. It was just for three nights, after all. But then she felt his hand sensually squeezing her rear, his fingers 'accidentally' slipping between her legs to graze against her core, and all thoughts of being 'proper' flew out the window as she felt her body instinctively heat up at her mate's touch. There was no way she was going to say no now.

Meliodas grinned as she reacted the way he knew she would and he scooped her up, carrying her into her room and making sure that nobody saw them go in there together. Royal protocol and an order from the king weren't going to keep Meliodas from his mate anytime soon. As soon as the door shut behind them they were locked. Meliodas took in his mate's room with a grin. Pink everywhere. It was cute, but right now he didn't want the cute Elizabeth. He wanted the hot, sexy, lust-filled Elizabeth that only he got to see.

He gently tossed his pregnant fiancee down onto her plush bed, grinning at her giggle as she bounced lightly. She looked up at him and gave him a sexy grin as she slowly pulled her shirt off over her head. She heard her mate's pleased growl before he pounced on her. Looking up at him, she smiled happily at seeing his eyes a deep onyx shade. It always thrilled her when she managed to coax out this side of him. He grinned down at her in that way that should terrify her; he looked pretty evil like this, after all; but it only aroused her, and he knew it.

"My mate is a little tease." he growled in that sensual gravelly voice of his, with that cruel grin on his face. "Go on, mate, finish what you started." Elizabeth smiled and slowly slid her skirt down her legs, kicking off her shoes and stocking in the process. It was a bit difficult with her mate leaning over her but, feeling his eyes watching her every move, it was setting her skin on fire all the same. She reached under her and unclasped her bra while he watched with eager, hungry eyes. She halfway expected him to attack once her breasts were exposed to his sight, but he managed to hold himself back until she hooked her thumbs in her panties and shimmied them off. That's when he attacked, kissing her with a ferocity that would have startled her if she wasn't already used to this side of him.

Elizabeth let out a moan as he attacked her neck with hot kisses and nips. She pulled on his shirt, wanting to feel his skin against hers, but Meliodas grabbed her wrists and easily pinned them to the bed. His kissing moved lower, down her collar bone and straight to her breasts. She panted with need as he pulled a nipple into his mouth with a groan, sucking on her like a child. And then he bit her roughly, and she cried out in painful pleasure.

"Please!" she mewled as he gave the same rough treatment to her other breast. She struggled against his hands. She wanted to touch him, wanted to pull his clothes off and feel his skin. He nipped at her soft breast in a reprimand.

"Ah-ah. It's my turn to tease." he grinned up at her as she squirmed against him. He returned to kissing and nipping a trail down her stomach, stopping to pay homage to her belly button with his tongue. Elizabeth panted and moaned as he all but tortured her with his mouth, slowly but surely moving lower and lower. Just when he was about to reach the place she wanted him, he sat up. Much to her dismay. The evil grin on his face was just that, now. Evil.

"No... fair..." Elizabeth panted with need as she stared up into his eyes. He just chuckled and set about removing his clothes... as slowly as he could. All the while Elizabeth was squirming on the bed, filled with need. She was tempted into touching herself but the instant her hands left the bed where he'd placed them, Meliodas grabbed them and put them back. He gave a sharp bite to her ear and whispered out a warning not to move, or he would punish her. She shivered at this and complied, despite her desire to disobey. She watched as Meliodas slowly stripped down until he was bare before her. Her eyes landed on what she wanted most, and she all but moaned at how hard and ready he already was. "I didn't... tease you nearly this much..." Elizabeth complained when he did nothing but stare down at her after removing his clothes. He just chuckled darkly.

"No. You didn't. But you are so fun to tease." he chuckled, crawling back up her body slowly. He nipped at her lip but pulled away when she tried to kiss him fully. She tried to follow him but he easily kept her pinned to the bed, giving her a sadistic grin when she pouted so cutely for him. "Disobedient little mate, I have. I did tell you not to move. Now you're going to have to be punished." Elizabeth shivered at the dangerous tone in his voice, but not from fear. Goddesses, she knew whatever he had planned as a punishment for her would only leave her more desperate to mate than before.

She was proven right when Meliodas started biting a path back down to her weeping core, his teeth leaving little red welts over her skin. Despite the stinging from his bites, she let out a moan as his mouth sent fire straight to her core. And then he was right there, right where she wanted him the most. He grinned up at her, his hot breath ghosting against her core and sending shivers up her spine. She visibly shuddered as she locked eyes with him. And then he was kissing along her thigh and she almost whined at her loss. He stopped his kissing at her knee, hooking the appendage over his shoulder and therefore causing her legs to spread. He stared down at her, looking straight at her core as if debating going back there. She could practically feel his eyes right where she wanted him, the phantom sensations making her moan out her need. And then he went back to kissing and the phantom sensations stopped. This time she openly cried out her loss.

"Meliodas please..." she cried, her breathing ragged and her eyes full of desperation and need. He just grinned and ignored her, focusing on kissing his way down her other thigh. He stopped halfway down and stared at her weeping core again, and Elizabeth shuddered with a garbled moan as the phantom sensations returned. Goddesses, the power of suggestion on a human mind... "Please! I can't... I can't take anymore! Please, mate!" Elizabeth cried when her mate went back to kissing her thigh. He smirked at her begging, but continued making love to her thigh with his mouth. He suddenly paused and locked eyes with her, and she watched as he pressed one of his fangs against her flesh. Just enough to break the skin. They both watched a single drop of blood well up to the surface, and then slowly roll down her thigh. Her eyes followed the blood until it disappeared from her line of vision, but she felt it trickle down very close to her core.

Meliodas licked his lips and then he followed the trail of blood, licking her leg clean as he moved closer and closer to the place she so desperately needed him. And then he was there, and it wasn't the blood he was licking at now. A strangled cry came from Elizabeth as she got what she desperately wanted. Meliodas groaned at the taste of his mate as he set about pleasuring her. Punishment time was over. Now all he wanted was to hear his beautiful mate scream for him. With how much he wound her up, it was no surprise when she came quickly for him, calling out his name to the heavens. He decided that was enough teasing for one night, and he was positively throbbing with the need to be buried in his mate. With a possessive growl he stalked back up her body and claimed her lips, letting her taste herself on his lips. She moaned and he could tell she wanted to wrap her arms around him. But, after his teasing, she dared not move unless he told her to. He grinned at this. Such an obedient mate.

Elizabeth moaned openly as Meliodas passionately attacked her neck with hot kisses and bites, his hands constantly moving on her body, sending fire through her veins. She felt him grab her elbows and gently motion for her to move her arms. Thankful for the permission to move, she threw her arms around his shoulders, trailing her hands over his taught muscles there and then down his strong arms. She felt his hands hook under her knees and pull her legs up and apart as his mouth paid special attention to her mating mark. Elizabeth dragged her nails down his chest before letting out a cry as he suddenly filled her. Goddesses, he was fast; she didn't even see him move.

The mates both let out a moan of bliss as they were connected. Meliodas buried his face in her neck, taking in the spicy sweet scent of his mate and unborn child. His darkness came out further. He'd been in control until now, just barely, but all that control was gone now. With a low growl he set a fast pace, holding back enough strength to keep from harming his unborn child within her. Elizabeth's cries of bliss soon filled the air around his growling and grunting.

"Melio-ooohhh!" Elizabeth trailed off as she came hard around him. He grunted as she clamped down around him, forcing him into his own release. His control came back with his release and he stared down into his mate's eyes, grinning broadly as she stared at him dazedly. This. This was the look he wanted to see on her face every day. She trembled with the aftershocks of her pleasure, and his name escaped her lips in a sinfully sweet moan. Meliodas gave a slow roll of his hips, watching as she closed her eyes in bliss.

"Elizabeth." he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. He couldn't stop the possessive feeling that overcame him, as he though about their wedding in less than three days. "Mine. My mate. And soon... my wife." And she was. And she would be for eternity. He would not lose her; he refused to live without her. And the weight of his curse felt a thousand times heavier in that moment.

He was determined now. He would either find some way to make his mate immortal like he was... or find some way to get rid of his curse... and die with her when the time came.


	12. Chapter 12

The soft knocking on the door stirred Elizabeth from her peaceful sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings as the knocking continued. She was in her room in the castle. That's right, they'd all come to the castle for her wedding. Which meant the person at the door must be Margaret, like her father said.

Elizabeth tried to crawl out of bed, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms and a muscular chest leaning over her, pressing her face down into her bed as warm lips began trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder. Elizabeth bit back a moan as she felt her mate nip at her mating mark.

"No escape for you." He teased, purring against her ear sensually as the knocking continued.

"Elizabeth? It's time to wake up." Margaret called from behind the door as she jiggled the door knob. Elizabeth tensed up, expecting her older sister to burst in and see her with her mate in a very, erm, inappropriate situation with her fiance.

"I locked the door." Meliodas chuckled.

"Meliodas, I-I really need to answer her." Elizabeth blushed as his hands wandered over her body. He squeezed her ass sensually and she could feel him grinning against her shoulder. "T-this really isn't the time for this - eep!" He pinched her, and laughed when she jumped against him.

"Alright, alright. I've had my fun." Meliodas grinned, pulling himself away from her. Elizabeth missed his warmth and his touch instantly. In any other case she would have wanted more. But right now her sister was outside and she knew she was getting suspicious!

Elizabeth shot up from the bed and pulled on a robe before quickly hurrying to the door. Meanwhile Meliodas casually walked into the bathroom so as not to be seen. Elizabeth made certain Margaret would not be able to see him or know he was there, and then she opened the door.

"Ah, there you are." Margaret smiled at her baby sister. "It's not like you to sleep so late, Ellie. Is everything alright?"

"Ah, y-yes. I'm fine. I just, er... got used to sleeping later, traveling with the Sins and all." Elizabeth mumbled out a lie with a small laugh. Margaret just smiled, and Elizabeth was relieved. She was getting better at lying.

"I see. Well, now that you're up, hurry and get dressed. We've got a big day ahead, and breakfast is almost ready, so hop to it." Margaret gently shooed her sister back into the room to get ready. "I will be waiting outside. Then we can go wake up your fiancé." She said as the door to the room closed. Once Elizabeth was safe behind the door, she panicked a little. They were going to 'wake up' Meliodas... who was currently in her bathroom. Oh, how were they going to get around this?

"Oh, what are we going to do?" She sighed, feeling hopeless. They'd surely be caught having shared a room, and then they would get yelled at and then her father would surely rescind his blessing on their marriage. She just knew he would. But then... what would they do if they couldn't marry? They were already mated, and to top it off she was pregnant!

"Elizabeth." Meliodas' chuckle filled her ears and she turned to face the bathroom. His hair was wet and he was topless, with a towel around his neck. How had he taken such a fast shower without her hearing the water running? "Calm down, silly. Don't worry, I got a plan." he laughed lightly at her worried expression. He could feel her nervousness through their bond, and he found it slightly amusing that she was worried over such a small thing. Still, he felt the need to reassure her.

"Y-you do?" she asked nervously, to which he nodded.

"You worry too much. It's not good for the baby, you know?" he hummed, walking over to pull her into his arms. He gave her a quick kiss before grinning at her. "The solution's so simple, mate. I'll just go out the window and go to my room through that window."

"Eh? But we're on the third floor." Elizabeth protested, only earning a chuckle from her mate.

"C'mon, Elizabeth, I know you know better than that. You know what I am and you've seen me jump much further than that before." He shook his head with a grin. Then he shooed her over t her closet. "Go on, get ready so you don't keep your sister waiting. I'll be in my room, like a good boy." He grinned lecherously as he followed her to the closet, before giving her a pinch on the rear, making her squeak in surprise. She turned around to scold him but he was already gone, and the window was open. Elizabeth sighed and got ready, reminding herself that he was right. About everything. Even worrying too much and stressing out the baby. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her baby.

She finally finished getting dress, feeling odd wearing a frilly dress for the first time in ages. Then she went to the door and walked with Margaret to go 'wake up' Meliodas. Sure enough, as soon as Margaret knocked on the door, a fully dressed Meliodas answered, giving the girls his usual smile and a 'Hello, ladies.' Margaret just smiled back and told him they were taking him to breakfast, and he followed along easily, all while giving Elizabeth a grin that positively screamed 'I told you so, so stop worrying so much.' Elizabeth just sighed softly and gave her mate a light smile. Yes, he was right. Maybe the whole wedding thing was just stressing her out. Or maybe it was the hormones.

It was probably the hormones.


	13. Chapter 13

" _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh_!" Girlish screaming could be heard echoing down the halls of the palace. Guards turned their heads, maids began to whisper, and a certain fairy king, recognizing the voice, sighed heavily at how loud Diane was being. He could hear her all the way in the banquet hall. Flash to the giantess' room where a now human-sized giant was still screaming out the same 'ohmygosh' as she jumped up and down excitedly...

"R-really now, i-it's not that big of a deal." Elizabeth tried to calm down the overly excited giantess.

"Not a big deal?! Are you kidding! It's the biggest deal!" Diane squealed before pulling into a tight hug. Then she gasped and pulled away quickly before she could hurt the princess. "S-sorry. I sometimes forget how strong I am." She laughed nervously. "Did I hurt you, Elizabeth?"

"I-I'm fine." Elizabeth assured her with a gentle smile, glad that Diane had at least calmed down a little bit.

"Good. But still! I can't believe it! You're really mmph-" Diane was cut off when Elizabeth suddenly covered her mouth with her hand.

"D-Diane, it's still a secret." Elizabeth said worriedly. "Please don't tell anyone." When Diane nodded Elizabeth stepped back and gave a light sigh. "Father would surely disown me if he found out that I became pregnant before I even got married."

"But... you're mates? Isn't that enough?" Diane cocked her head.

"N-not to humans... and especially not royalty. T-they don't consider mating to be on the same level as marriage... e-even though mating is so much deeper than marriage could ever be." Elizabeth frowned, pressing her index fingers together. "T-that's why we've been keeping it a secret. Well, that and because Meliodas says it's dangerous."

"You're in danger?" Diane turned serious very quickly.

"N-no... I mean, not immediately. B-but the seal to the demon realm is halfway open, and M-Meliodas said that some demons are eventually going to come after him. If they find out we are mates or that I am carrying... they'll use me to get to him." Elizabeth sighed sadly as she looked down at her feet.

"Oh, Elizabeth. I'm sorry. I should have figured that out on my own." Diane frowned apologetically now. Indeed, Meliodas had told them about the Ten Commandments breaking free, along with a few other powerful demons who hated him. Already, they had been training hard to become strong enough to fight them.

"No, it's alright." Elizabeth gave a small smile to the giantess. "We just... need to keep it as secretive as possible. I only told you because I know I can trust you, and because I really want someone to talk to about the baby."

"Meliodas doesn't talk about it?"

"It's not that... it's just, sometimes I just want another girl to talk to." Elizabeth smiled softly at her. Diane nodded in agreement. Sometimes you just needed girl time. "A-anyway... we aren't going to tell anyone else until we know it's safe, and even then only a few people. My father and sisters, and the sins. That's all." Elizabeth nodded to herself.

"Ne, does Meliodas know that you've told me?" Diane asked now, cocking her head to one side curiously.

"Um, well, I sort of told you in the, er, spur of the moment." Elizabeth blushed. "But, he probably knows by now."

"What do you mean? How would he know?"

"It's part of being mates." Elizabeth blushed again. "We can... feel what the other is feeling and, if we really want to, we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Ehhh? That's so cool!" Diane exclaimed. Then she blushed and hid her face with her pigtails. "Do you... do you think fairies have anything like that? It would be really great to be that close to King one day..." Elizabeth just smiled kindly at her.

"I'm afraid I don't know. Why don't you ask Sir King?" Her question was met by fervent head shaking and a fierce blush from the giantess, who was now too embarrassed to speak. "Well, he's the only one I can think of who would know, Diane." Elizabeth laughed lightly. More blushing. "Though I'm curious, what do giants do when they'v found someone they want to be together with?"

"Um..." this got Diane to stop hiding behind her pigtails, but she was still blushing. "Giants are fighters so... there's not really much time for love and it's rare. Mostly, the strongest fighters would... er, breed. In a clan, how strong you were determined who you would, er, you know, and then have babies with. Weaker females didn't fight, they just raised children for stronger males."

"What about the rare cases where one fell in love?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Um, well, if it was between two giants, they would appeal to the tribe leader to get married, like you humans do. But since giants rarely fell in love with their own species, that was the rarest thing ever." Diane scratched the back of her head. "Many claim that giants are cursed to long for those they can never have. Um, anyways, when those cases happened... if the clan leader found out, they'd be sent on the most dangerous and often suicidal quests, as a way to discourage others from wanted inter-species relationships." Diane sighed sadly. "Others who fell in love... they often ran away before they could be found out."

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that, Diane." Elizabeth frowned sadly, looking down at the floor. "I don't think it's right, to keep someone apart from someone they love. At least... with you ans Sir King, you're free to love as your heart desires." She gave an encouraging smile. Diane smiled back and nodded back with a light blush.

"Un."

 _Knock, knock_.

The two girls turned towards the door as it opened, revealing a smirking Meliodas. "Evening, ladies. I hate to break up your girl talk, but I need to steal my forgetful mate away for a dress fitting." He raised an eyebrow at his mate, who gasped and blushed.

"Oh no. I completely forgot." She hurried to the door, stopping to turn to Diane. "I'm sorry, Diane, we can talk about this later, yes?"

"Of course." Diane smiled and shooed her away. Meliodas just chuckled and followed his frantic mate out of the room. Diane just smiled and shook her head as the door closed shut. Elizabeth would be sure to keep Meliodas on his toes, and vice versa. They were such a cute couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, so what you have read so far is nerdy12's work. Pretty amazing right? After this message will be my work from here on out. I hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Love is an external force that may never be explained. All we know, is it can make us feel alive and dead inside. Love can hurt you, but as beings we all crave it. We would kill for it, we would do anything. Meliodas feels this way about Elizabeth, he would do anything for his mate. Anything for his unborn child.

It's the day of the wedding, Elizabeth is standing by her window deep in her thoughts. She's thinking about her mate, what married life will be like. "It shouldn't be too different from being mates, right?" Outside, there is beautiful green grass. She looked closer and saw roses, red ones. There were also tulips, chrysanthemums, marigolds, and so many more. Her room is right next to the garden. She has many memories there. The days when she was just a little girl and would play with her dear Meliodas. A very specific memory came to mind.

"You can't catch me!" yelled a young Elizabeth. "Oh yes I can, I am gonna get you!", squealed Meliodas. Elizabeth ran through the garden, reaching her favorite part, the roses. She hid behind a bench and waited silently. She tried to sit as still as she could, but no matter what, she couldn't stay quiet. Meliodas soon realized she was hiding, so he decided to play along. "Hmmmm, I wonder where my dear princess has gone." he said playfully. Elizabeth started to giggle, but she covered her mouth to keep sound from escaping. Meliodas jumped over a hedge and scared little Elizabeth. "Meliodas, that's not fair! You cheated!" she yelled. Elizabeth stood up and started to pout.

Margaret knocked on the door, interrupting Elizabeth's flashback. "Are you ready?" she asked with a small smile. "Yes, I am more than ready" Elizabeth replied. Elizabeth had on a white satin dress. The dress poofed out just above her hips. She had lace embellishments down at the bottom and a sash tied into a bow behind her. Above, a sweetheart neckline that exposed her chest and her mark. Meliodas wanted to show everyone who she belonged to. She smiled at the thought, "I'm really his." She thought to herself. "Yes you are." Elizabeth jumped at the thought that had just suddenly popped in her head, she instantly knew it was Meliodas. She smiled and decided she shouldn't keep everyone waiting. She shut the window and slipped on her flats, she was already taller than Meliodas and didn't need to be any taller. She walked towards her door and slightly opened it, peeking her head outside. No one was there, or so she thought. She walked down the hallway to only find Meliodas, flipping her wedding band around. She walked towards him, but then realized, it's bad luck. She stepped into a closet meant for hiding cleaning supplies. "Elizabeth, are you in there?" Meliodas said, with a slight bit of concern. "I'm fine, it's just … Us humans have a tradition, the groom isn't suppose to see the bride until the wedding." she said. "Alright, alright, I will see you down at the altar, mate." Why isn't he being as witty as usual? She thought. "Because I know today is important to you, so all you're going to see is the serious, sensual and sexy Meliodas, okay? Don't worry about me princess, I'll see you soon. I love you!" Meliodas replied. Elizabeth sunk to the floor of the closet holding her chest, all she felt, was love.

Elizabeth got to the front entrance of the castle. She saw Margaret and her father waiting for her, she ran towards her father as he embraced her. Her father started to tear up, realizing that today was the day he had to give away his youngest daughter. He knew this day would come, but now it just felt more real. "I can't believe I'm giving away my last daughter, I'm going to miss you so much. But I know you made the right choice when choosing your husband. I know Meliodas will protect you, he's the strongest man I know." he said, before heavily sobbing. "Thank you father, I love you so much. I promise we'll come and visit." she said holding her father. "Come now, it's time to see your groom." said the king.

The altar was small, with about 16 chairs. The Seven Deadly Sins sat on the side Meliodas was standing on including Hawk. Some of the most fierce Holy Knights and Elizabeth's sisters sat on the other side. In this very moment, Elizabeth was happy with her life choices. Even walking down the aisle with her father at her side. She was truly happy. As she was walking down the aisle, some old memories she cherished came to mind. The day she first met Meliodas, traveling with Meliodas to find the Seven Deadly Sins, even the bad ones. Not knowing if Meliodas would make it after the battle of Hendrickson, even the battle with his older brother. She knew this was the life she was meant to have, with her true love and family.

Elizabeth got to the altar and looked her groom in the eyes. Meliodas looked his bride in the eyes. "She is so beautiful, she's got that pregnancy glow. And yet, you can barely tell she's even pregnant. I love this woman so much. I would kill for this woman. Even one of my fellow sins …" he thought. The ceremony went by quite fast, soon the couple was married. "You may now kiss the bride" said the pastor. Meliodas put his left hand on Elizabeth's back and his right on the back of her head. He dipped her down to the ground and looked her in the eyes for the slightest second. He had a glow in his eyes, the kind of glow you have when you're satisfied with life. Then his lips hit hers, they shared a very passionate kiss that lasted approximately 15 seconds. "Get a room you two!" Shouted Ban the Fox Sin.

Hellooooooo! I am the adoptive author, my name is Cadence and it would make me so happy if we got a lot of reviews! Let me know if my chapter lived up to nerdy12's!


	16. Chapter 16

It's been about 2 hours since the ceremony. Everyone is drinking, having a great time. Celebrating the fact that a new has been united. Elizabeth and Meliodas are the only ones not drinking the famous Boar Hat Ale. Meliodas wanted to hold off on the liquor, especially since his mate was carrying his child. He had a duty, and that was to protect his unborn child.

"Hey Captain! Why aren't you and your lovely wife drinking?" He said with a smug grin. He was obviously drunk, and if Elaine was here, she would have done slapped him. And that was a fact.

After Ban's question, everyone looked towards the couple. Including the King. Awaiting their explanation. Meliodas looked at Elizabeth, looking for some kind of "okaying" to let everyone know she was pregnant. She nodded her head with a smile. Oh her smile, it was heavenly. Meliodas motioned his hand toward her stomach. Some looked confused but that quickly changed. "She's pregnant you dumb-asses!" yelled Diane. Diane was also very drunk, so was King. That's why there wasn't any scolding in this joint.

Elizabeth turned bright red, when her father looked at her. "You had sex before marriage!" yelled the King. It almost looked as if everyone had suddenly sobered up. The King looked furious, but Meliodas was the only one who looked calm. "Look 'dad' if you let me, I will explain everything outside. Stressing Elizabeth out isn't the best thing for her. Especially for our twins." Elizabeth looked like she saw a ghost. Meliodas smirked and left the Tavern with his Father in Law.

A few hours later, Elizabeth became increasingly worried. She could feel that he was calm on the outside, but freaking out on the inside. She didn't know why and was contemplating walking out there. She sat for about 15 more minutes, twiddling her thumbs, then ran outside. "Elizabeth!" yelled Diane. Elizabeth ran until she found him. "What's going on, Father!" they both looked shocked. "Elizabeth ... I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't know that Meliodas became your mate to protect you. I didn't know that sex and printing a mark on your chest was part of the mating process. But I know that he will take care of you, just like he did when you were young." the King looked as if he had a spiritual awakening. Her father looked ... happy.

When Elizabeth was a child, it was always hard to please her father. No matter what she did, it was impossible to please him. Elizabeth felt depressed as a child because she was never able to please him like her sisters did. There was always something that could have been improved.

"I ... I am proud of you, Elizabeth, my beautiful daughter." the King said. She felt something flutter in her chest; she felt proud. She felt, for once she had done something right. Without saying a word, she walks over to her father and embraces him. After 10 seconds, Elizabeth held out her hand and motioned Meliodas to join the hug. He had a look that spoke "Aw what the heck" as he was walking towards them. He wrapped his arms around the both of them. After this group hug, the King decided to walk back to the castle with the Holy Knights. For Meliodas had an adventure planned for all the the sins. Plus a better one for his wife/mate.

Meliodas took Elizabeth by the hand and walked up to the Tavern. Awaiting there adventure in the bedroom. Entering the Tavern, the sins knew what was going to happen. "Hey, why don't we all go take a walk? It's nice out." Ban smiled at his Captain and winked. Ban knew what those two were up to, and didn't want to listen to Hawk scream for 2 hours about how Captain is a perv.

After everyone had left, Meliodas scooped Elizabeth up in his arms bridal style. She giggled in response as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. He lay her down on the bed, then got on top of his princess. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her. She put her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks. She wanted all of him, and he was going to give that to her. Their slow passionate kiss quickly turned into hunger. Meliodas grabbed her ass, giving it a few rough squeezes. He hasn't had his mate in 3 days, so there was no way in hell he was going to be slow and passionate. Without breaking the kiss, he grabbed on to Elizabeth and rolled over so she was on top. She lay down on him, so it was easier to kiss him, while he undid her dress. Getting to the very last button, he slipped her dress off to expose her huge beautiful breasts. She moaned as Meliodas starting to rub, squeeze and suck on her tender breasts. She grabbed Meliodas' head to push his farther into her chest. Elizabeth grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. Meliodas grinned, biting her nipple. Elizabeth screamed in pleasure. Meliodas pulled off her panties, slowly. His warm hands against her thighs gave her shivers. Meliodas took off his pants including his boxers. She looked at him with need and lust. Awaiting his entry into her. He climbed on top of her once more, and pulled her legs up so her calves rest on his shoulders. He entered her opening and started to thrust. In and out, getting rougher and faster with every thrust. "Meliodas, yes! Oooooooooo," Elizabeth was basically screaming at this point. "Meliodas! Melio-!" Elizabeth dug her nails into Meliodas as she hit her own release, clamping down on Meliodas. Meliodas couldn't hold back any longer and came into her. He collapsed on Elizabeth, but not too hard so he wouldn't crush her.

"I love you Meliodas." said Elizabeth. Meliodas looked up at his mate and said "We have somewhere to go tomorrow. I finally found how to make you live with me forever. Just like me." Elizabeth has wondered how their relationship would work, and now, she couldn't be happier ...

Hey guys! Here is a new chapter, now obviously Meliodas and Elizabeth are having twins (EEEEEEEE) sorry. Now I want to have a name contest in the reviews. Give me a name for both of them; they will be boy and girl. So thanks and get creative!


	17. Chapter 17

It's been a few months and Elizabeth is starting to show. Because she is having twins, she is a bit bigger than normal. Meliodas has just been called to castle, and just him. A holy knight that Meliodas has never seen before walked up the hill. He had blue hair that was down to his shoulders. He looked scrawny but strong at the same time. His armor was a navy blue with gold, it looked very fancy. He also carried a gigantic sword that looked too big for him to carry. "M-M-Meliodas?" The Holy Knight said in fear. "I'm a-a new Holy Knight a-and I was sent to take you to the c-c-castle, alone." He said in fear, at this point the Holy Knight was very anxious. He was squeezing his fingers behind his back, hoping to relieve some of his anxiety. It wasn't working. Meliodas walked out of the Boar Hat Tavern with Elizabeth at this side. "I was going to go out to get Elizabeth some maternity clothes, but I guess I can make a change in my plans." he said with a big smile. Elizabeth felt happy, she had everything she wanted, and couldn't ask for more. "I'll wait here, my mate" she said. Meliodas smiled and kissed her goodbye, he looked at Ban signaling, protect her with your life while I'm gone or else.

Meliodas and the Holy Knight were almost to the castle, and he had questions. "So, who are you?" asked Meliodas. The knight looked down, Meliodas then realized he had hair covering his right eye. Then noticed something, impossible. Meliodas stopped, he was in shock. He felt anger, empathy, and anxious. Meliodas grabbed the Holy Knight by his arm and dragged him to an alley way. The Holy Knight was shocked. He couldn't move, he felt paralyzed with fear. Meliodas grabbed his under shirt and lifted him up against the wall. Then brushed the stray hairs out of the way. It was just as he thought, he was Elizabeth's twin brother. He dropped the man and turned to look away. There was silence, and a lot of tension. The tension could be cut with a knife. After standing there for what felt like forever, Meliodas turned around and said "Why are you here? And why didn't I find you at the castle when I found Elizabeth during the attack?" Meliodas felt anger, he felt his demon creeping. But was strong enough to keep it from showing. "I didn't come here to hurt you or my sister. I came because I want to protect her. During the attack, my mother had just given birth to us. My mother had to leave her behind, so she took me with her. She raised me until I was 6. But then she was captured and killed. His name was Hendrickson. I want to kill him, I want him to pay for what he has done." he said almost in tears. "Hendrickson isn't taken over by the demon king anymore. I defeated him, along with my brothers and the other Ten Commandments." Meliodas said, he was a little less mad, but his demon wasn't trying to take over anymore. "My name is Thomas." he said to break the silence. "Let's go to the castle before the King kills me." he said turning around towards the castle.

Meliodas stepped into the castle to see the King, his father in law. "What's up?" Meliodas said like the cool and chill guy he was. "Come with me." The King looked worried, this was serious. "As you know Meliodas, Elizabeth will be giving birth to twins. I am afraid she won't make it during the birth. Margaret's mother was actually pregnant with twins-" said the King before he was interrupted. "Wait, Margaret is a twin?!" said Meliodas. "Yes, her mother died during the birth, including her sister. This is why I am afraid she might not live-" The King was interrupted yet again, but this time, Meliodas was pissed. His markings were showing, and his eyes were dark as midnight. The King didn't flinch. "I HAVE FOUND HOW TO MAKE SURE SHE LIVES FOREVER, THAT WON'T HAPPEN SO DON'T MAKE FUCKING ASSUMPTIONS LIKE THAT! SHE WILL LIVE, YOU'LL SEE!" Meliodas raged, and still the King didn't flinch. Meliodas realized what had just happened and sat down against the wall. Meliodas had his knees up to his head, and his hands holding his head. He sat there for what felt like hours trying to erase the image of Elizabeth's death.

 **Back at the Boar Hat Tavern**

Elizabeth was roasting some rabbits. Then, horrible images appeared in her head. Elizabeth was startled, her head was spinning. She felt herself about to fall. She leaned towards the bottles of Ale and tried to catch herself. But she hit the ground with a large, thud.

 **Back at the Castle**

Meliodas could feel that she saw what was going on in his head, he looked up at the King and said "Elizabeth". He got up and ran, then wings of darkness grew out of his back. He flew through the ceiling and raced to the Tavern. When he got there, Ban was holding Elizabeth in his arms. She was awake, Ban saw him outside and carried her out there. The other sins were outside surrounding the couple. The King got to the Tavern a little while later, he looked at Elizabeth, then Meliodas. "How did this happen?" he asked. "You talking about Elizabeth like that, I saw it. Sh-She can see my thoughts. She saw what I saw and it freaked her out." Meliodas knew that if he didn't do something, she would perish. He knew how to save her, but he didn't know how it would conflict with her goddess side.

"Meliodas, do it. Save our children, for me." said Elizabeth.

Meliodas took his sword and slit his arm, and his blood started to trickle down his arm. "Why isn't it red as usual?" Diane asked. "When it's damage done by himself or his mate, his blood is it's natural color, black with a hint of purple." said Merlin as she smiled.

Meliodas moved his arm over to Elizabeth's mouth. "All it takes, is a few drops." He said. Meliodas soon realized people weren't only staring because of what he was doing, but because he was in total demon form. Which is something only Merlin had seen. His wound healed in a matter of minutes, and his demon form seemed to be no where in site.

"I am taking her to the Tavern. I will be waiting for her to wake up." Meliodas said, holding his dear mate.

It's been a few days and Elizabeth hadn't waken up yet. The Dragon Sin had locked Elizabeth and himself in their room. He had to take precautions for what was about to happen. Then, Meliodas looked over at his beautiful mate to see that she had opened her eyes ...

* * *

 **What's up guys! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been so busy and with the Holidays, I had no time to sit down and write for a few hours. So I just wanted to say that the names of the babies will be decided next chapter. So keep them coming if you haven't had time to give me ideas! And don't forget to give me your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews!**


	18. Author Update

Hello everyone, I am currently in the hospital with an Upper Respiratory Infection and an pneumonia. I feel horrible and probably won't update for awhile. I wanted to let you so you wouldn't be sitting down twiddling your thumbs cause I don't have a chapter out. I will post and continue this story but I need to get better first. Thank you for understanding and have a great day!


	19. Chapter 18

Hello my lovelies! I know it has been forever since my last update. But I have had major things happen. First off, I had an pneumonia which sucked. Then I had so much fluid and infection in my lungs, I had to go in for surgery. SO I have been recovering from that. But I am much much better. Let me just say I am so thankful for all your support and positive reviews. Now before we start we need to address the naming contest. I would like to announce the winners but that will have to wait until the end. I would like to remind you that the winner will be getting pm's from me to get a sneak peak and a character in this story. Exciting right? Alright on with the story.

* * *

It hadn't been long since Elizabeth woke up. She was just laying there, looking at the ceiling. She couldn't get up, at all. When she realized she couldn't even move her arms, she froze. "What is going on, Meliodas?!" she said. She was very panicked and scared. She started to try and move but no matter what she did, her body wouldn't budge. Her eyes were still a bit blurry from being asleep for so long. She started to look around to become more familiar with her surroundings. She started to move her head around, realizing that Meliodas wasn't there. This made her panic more. She couldn't see or hear any of his thoughts. Elizabeth decided it was time to find a way out. As she started to look some more, she found the root to the problem. She was tied down, with purple glowing rope. She knew that Meliodas did this. After struggling for a little while longer, she gave up. She decided to look out the window. She didn't see any of the sins, or hear them for that matter. She felt lonely, as much as she hated it when the sins fought, she would kill to hear their voices right now.

It seemed like hours were flying by. Waiting there for some kind of sign of life, was unbearable. "Why is no one here?" Then the rope began to fade. Elizabeth immediately jumped to her feet and ran for the door. She fumbled with the door nob, until it opened. She ran downstairs until she found the sins. All sitting down drinking ale. Diane looked up from her misery to find Elizabeth standing at the entrance to the stairs. She ran for her best friend and embraced her. Elizabeth hugged her back. All these emotions that were built up, had started to poor out. Meliodas burst through the door and pushed Diane out of the way. He grabbed his mate and fled out the door.

Soon they reached a spot in the forest where they were away from the sins, and any kind of life. "Elizabeth, you cannot be around them right now." he said sternly. Elizabeth sat on the ground in shock. Meliodas then explained that she had been asleep for months. Meliodas made it seem like she woke up right as she was turned into a demon. He also explained that being around the sins, would make her hunger for blood, stronger. She needed to stay in their bedroom for awhile to be completely ready. As Elizabeth began to process the situation, she realized that she was about 9 months pregnant. "Look the babies will be due in about 2 days now. With you giving birth, you should be okay after that. After the birth, you can see the sins and your father, but not now." Elizabeth and Meliodas were facing each other, until she moved to lay down with him. And quietly sobbed. She couldn't speak, she was too shocked. She felt ashamed that she missed so much of her pregnancy, but most importantly, her family's lives. Elizabeth dozed off into her mates arms.

Back at the Tavern, Meliodas was in the bar cleaning glasses. The Sins had been very quiet ever since Elizabeth had been in her slumber. But now that they wouldn't be able to see her until after her birth, made everything worse. "Ya know Captain, you could have told me to get away from her." Diane said, she was very pissed off. She couldn't believe the Captain had pushed her. "Diane, we've been over this. Seeing her in the state she's in, she could easily kill you. Just about as easy as breaking a toothpick." The Captain put down his remaining glass to clean to check on Elizabeth. He started to walk up the stairs when he felt a sharp pain. He knew it was Elizabeth. He ran as fast as he could, until he reached the door. Opening it to find Elizabeth screaming, in a puddle of blood. This was it, this was when he could finally meet his children. Meliodas shut the door, sealing it with his powers. Not even he could escape the hell that was about to enrage itself upon them. Meliodas walked to the closet and grabbed towels. He laid one under his mate's bottom and left another on the nightstand. He then got up to put more on the dresser. Meliodas walked over to his mate and rubbed her head. "Everything will be okay, I need to get Merlin. I will be back, I promise."

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't write more, I really am, but I am so tired. It is currently 4:50 in the morning and I am beat. But as I promised, I would announce the winners. Yes, winners, I couldn't pick one. So the first winner is the Boy name. I loved this name and I felt it was very unique like Meliodas. The winner is ...

 **fairytailiseverything**

The second winner for the girl name is ...

 **Hawk2316**

I don't plan on killing Elizabeth off because I feel like the story wouldn't be the same but the girl's name is Eliza and the boy's is Nickolai. Thanks for participating to everyone who did, if you like the contests let me know, and please please please review!


	20. Author Update! PLEASE READ!

**May 21, 2019**

Hey everyone ... Sadly this is not the Author speaking. This is her boyfriend, Alex. I am so sorry she hasn't been able to update. She actually has three chapters on here almost ready to go. The author, Cadence has had many issues with her health over the past few months. She wanted me to let you guys know that she is doing a little better, but not as well as she could be. Her pneumonia has gone, but leaving the hospital afterwards, she had family members pass on. I know you all want to know what is going on, but for right now. She can't tell you. What I can tell you, is short but very detailed. With the passing of close family members, Cadence has been very depressed and unable to write. A few weeks ago, one of our friends committed suicide. We were both devastated, but she took it more to heart. She felt like it was her fault. This crushed me to see her like this. Over the next couple of days after the funeral, she didn't want to talk to me. Which I found very odd. I found out yesterday she tried to commit suicide. She failed at her attempt and is now at the hospital. She is very depressed and won't let me see her. So I don't know how long until she gets another chapter out. But hopefully soon. I am writing this on her behalf, to let everyone know she is not dead, leaving or quitting. She is fine and will be back to more chapters.

 **May 23, 2019**

Hey guys, it's Cadence here, the author. I am sure before this message you know what is going on. I apologize for not updating, it's my fault and I take full responsibility. I want to let you know that I will really try to have some chapters out before June 5th. I know that is far away, but I really need to work on me. I will put out at least 2 or 3 chapters for you guys. But for the next few days in the hospital, I need to focus on me.

 **May 28, 2019**

Hey, it's the author here. I want you to know, I am okay. I am out of the hospital, on meds and taking counseling. Life is a bit better. I have one chapter done, but I won't post it until I have the other 3 ready. I want to post them all together. I am really hoping you will like them, and yes I added lemon. Thanks for listening to this and I hope you all have a great day.

 **This is a collection of writings me and my boyfriend wrote over the past week. I really wanted to show you what was going on. Thank you for those of you who have stuck with me during this wait. I want you guys to know that mental health isn't a joke. Please get help from someone you trust or a professional. Thank you for waiting and stay tuned for 4 new chapters!**


	21. Chapter 19 - A New World

_**I have a few announcements at the end of this chapter so PLEASE stay to read it. It is very important, so please take a minute to read it.**_

* * *

It had been awhile since the Sins have had any contact. Diane and King had been getting it on, and pretty well. Ban had been hooking up with some of the female Holy Knights and Hawk, has just been same old Hawk. Except something was missing, in fact it was so important, it couldn't be missed. That something, was Elizabeth. Ever since Meliodas had turned her, she has been on edge to say the least. Elizabeth has completely turned. And she was gorgeous. As a demon, you are more provocative. And that she had been. She has stopped wearing stuff that was 'bright' or 'colorful'. Meliodas has done the same, and for some reason, he loves it. She isn't the woman he fell in love with, but she is Elizabeth. She could have changed that much, right? Elizabeth not only dressed different, but looked different as well. She had her hair cut short, just above her shoulders. Her bangs were still there, but parted so you could see her eyes. She now had a demon eye, and a Goddess eye. It was gorgeous. She also had the same markings as Meliodas. Except hers meant something different. His mark meant she was a pure blood demon. Hers, meant she belonged to a pure blood. She loved it. She loved feeling wanted, it's all she's ever wanted. Even though she was a demon, she was still quite the same. Just some minor changes. She was still Elizabeth after all. Not to mention, she was still going to be a mother.

It had been a few hours, and Elizabeth had started her labor. Elizabeth was laying in her and her mates bed. She was gripping the sides of the bed, screaming for her mate. But no answer. She couldn't breath, he insides felt like they were being shredded like cheese. She lied there, thinking she was going to die. What would happen if she did. Would the bond of her and Meliodas forever end? No that couldn't be, she was going to be okay and be a good mother. No, a great mother. She needed help, but knew going downstairs wouldn't be a good idea. So laying here, while she prepared to give birth, was her only option.

Meliodas was out shopping for the babies. He had completely shut out all thoughts. He had a lot on his mind already, and didn't need anymore thoughts intruding his shopping. Although he couldn't help but think about her. She had changed so much, but so little. She just didn't seem the same. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help but think "Is this my fault?" Suddenly a cry for help came through his thoughts. He dropped everything he had in his arms. Someone screamed at him for not paying, but he didn't care. He had to see what was happening. He ran until he was out of sight from other humans. He couldn't let anyone see what he was about to do. He vowed his King to never show his true for in public, even in the presence of his closest friends. But knew, this wasn't the time to worry about that. He ran faster trying to get a good start before taking off. Soon, he took to the sky. His wings spread in a dark purple hue. Claws emerged from his hands. Then, his markings. He wasn't going to fully turn in case someone saw. That would be a sight, never forgotten.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Elizabeth upstairs. "Should we do something? I'm really worried ..." Said Diane. She was trembling. With every scream her worry and level of anxiety, worsened. Thoughts were racing through her head, she didn't know whether to help her or stay put. Meliodas would be furious if she went up there. But, this is Elizabeth we're talking about. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I mean when Meliodas went to get his Demon power back, she made that very clear. But Meliodas is a demon. He knows more about this than I do. And I am pretty sure he will be here soon. Diane stood up from her and seat and headed for the front door. She wanted to wait for Captain. He would know what to do, right?

Within minutes, Meliodas made it to the Boar Hat Tavern. He landed with a loud thud against the Earth's surface, causing the ground to crack under pressure. He ran for the building in front of him, lunging for the door. But ended up landing right on Diane. He quickly got up and ran for the stairs to his beloved mate ...

"Meliodas ... Please help me ..." whispered Elizabeth. Her voice was so weak from the pain, she could barely speak. She slowly lifted her hand to the air as if she was reaching out to Meliodas. She opened her hand but quickly closed her hand into a fist. "Meliodas ..." He was here. He was really here ... and he was ... purple? He must have flown the whole way here ... 'He did hear me ...'

"Am I too late dear? Are you okay?" Meliodas said holding her head up, to his chest nuzzling her with his head. She loved his warmth in this very moment. This moment was everything she could have asked for. Being here with her mate, who was holding her telling her how much he loved her ...

"I have actually given birth yet, so no ... You're just in time." She smiled warmly taking his hand into hers. He put his hand onto her cheek, holding her. He put his forehead to hers, as if he was apologizing. She pulled his face down lower so she could kiss his forehead.

It had been a few hours. Elizabeth had given birth to both babies. Both were perfectly healthy. But Meliodas wasn't doing well. He was having strange thoughts, like memories of his childhood. He didn't have much of one, but what he remembered of it, was absolute hell. He was constantly surrounded by death. Everything was chaos, survival mode. What if his children had to go through that? What kind of father would he be? What am I going to do? He tried to ignore these thoughts. Merlin was helping clean the babies and breastfeed. Everyone was in absolute awe when seeing the babies and Elizabeth. The sins and allies were having a great time. Everyone was downstairs celebrating with Ale and food. While Meliodas and Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed. Rocking their children. "Have you thought of any names?" asked Elizabeth. Meliodas knew exactly what to name his son. Saying 'his son' felt alien to him. He knew this was his son, but it just didn't feel real. A year ago, he found this beautiful woman with a HUGE rack that wanted to find the other Sins. Now, he was mated/married and had kids. It all felt so surreal. But to him, this was paradise. He just hoped he wouldn't wake up from this dream. "How about Nickolai for our son?" Meliodas suggested. Elizabeth's face lit up, she smiled warmly. "It's perfect! I was thinking Eliza, for our daughter." Elizabeth beamed. Pregnancy really had done her well. She looked as though she wasn't even pregnant with twins. I mean her rack was bigger, which Meliodas couldn't complain about. But she was just ... Beautiful. She always has been. "It's perfect ..."

* * *

 **Okay, so if you are reading this, you know that I have been in the hospital for most of this year. I got out about 2 weeks ago and I want you to know this chapter, is probably my best. I wanted to try something different with how I was writing it. Now obviously I am not hiding the fact that I have been suicidal. I have Bipolar disorder, so sometimes I have** **freak-outs** **and meltdowns. I look insane every time I have one. But back to the point, I** **would** **like to thank each and everyone of you if you messaged me, reviewed or even contacted me through social media. I am doing fine now. I am on medicine for my depression and I am slowly but surely feeling better. I LOVE reading your reviews and I will even respond if requested! So please give reviews about this chapter, or if you just want to say "hi". Thank you for your support and congrats to our name winners!**


	22. Chapter 20

Elizabeth looked around at her peaceful surroundings. Everything seemed different. Ever since having her twins, everything seemed to be dangerous. The silk pillows, the luxurious bed, The Sins, The Tavern, the world. It genuinely scared her to even take them out of the familiar room. She was so paranoid, every step she took, she grew more and more terrified for her dear children. They were demons after all. They were undoubtedly intended targets, ultimate trophies if you will. Just imagining going to the kingdom to show off her innocent children sent shivers down her back. She knew instantly private life would be more difficult the second she fell in love with Meliodas, but she didn't know it would be this hard.

Diane was helping work the Tavern; she was cleaning tables and serving food until she saw him, her lover King. He was walking back with the honorary captain. King was a little more on edge here lately. Even though he wasn't the closest with Meliodas and Elizabeth. He still feared for their private lives. Meliodas ran past King into the Tavern. He had been gone for a few hours after the birth. He needed to pick up food for Elizabeth and the Tavern.

Meliodas ran eagerly into the Tavern at full speed. He ran up the private stairs, fell down them and ran back up. He couldn't contain his eager excitement anymore. It had only been a few hours but it undoubtedly felt like an eternity. He wanted to hold her and never let go. He genuinely wanted to be a happy family, with their children. He made it to the door and opened it slowly, just in case his children were asleep. There he saw her; she was sitting on the edge of the bed in a silk, white nightgown. It was a simple nightgown that showed her purity, it was sewn to perfecting with beautiful lacing and a string to keep the top tied together in a simple cross motion. She looked as if she had been doing some thinking. She almost looked lost in the thoughts. But as soon as he stepped into the room, she snapped out of it. She looked into his shining beautiful green eyes, feeling herself melt. She stood up as he enthusiastically embraced her. Meliodas eagerly pushed his charming face deeper into her lovely bosom. They held each other like this for awhile, never wanting to let go. But even hugs must end. Meliodas grabbed hold of Elizabeth once again but more roughly. Being a demon typically has its perks, and for this exact reason. Even though she had just given birth, she was already completely recovered. And she was eager, she genuinely wanted to feel his body on hers. She undoubtedly wanted to feel as though they were one.

He started running his fingers up and down her pail, but beautiful body. With every gentle touch, she fell instantly deeper into the delicious scent of his cologne. She could feel shivers in her spine, as she arched herself. Meliodas passionately kissed her plump lips, ever so sweetly. He started moving to her cheek, then her neck. Elizabeth had been trying holding bad her moans, but it had become impossible at this point. She slowly started letting it all every moan, it sent Meliodas closer to the edge. "Moan for me, Elizabeth. Show me how much you love me."Meliodas said in a husky voice. He sounded so sexy, it sent her into a sexual rage. She started to untie the ties on his vest. Her small, delicate hands touching him, made him want more. As she worked on untying his vest, he started to grope her breasts. Elizabeth could feel herself exploding inside like fireworks in the night. She wanted him; she had wanted him before it was too late. And by too late, she meant the kids waking up. Meliodas had gotten to the last tie on her nightgown; he looked up at her and looked at her with his signature smirk. Elizabeth bit her lip in anticipation; she wanted more. Meliodas roughly grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. Meliodas grabbed her hips and looked down. He stared at her gleaming sex. She was so beautiful, getting to be with this woman for eternity, is a dream come true. He looked into her eyes and passionately kissed her.

He broke the kiss and aligned himself to her entrance. Meliodas thrust himself inside Elizabeth, he pulled out a little bit, and thrust back in. He started off slow, making her beg for more. "Faster... Please, Meliodas..."She said. Meliodas bucked her hips up and started to pound her faster. Elizabeth started to moan louder and louder. "Kiss me, Meliodas!" screamed Elizabeth. Meliodas smashed his eager lips onto hers, kissing her aggressively. Meliodas naturally started shaking from holding out for so long. He pounded furiously into her as hard as could, making Elizabeth scream in sensual pleasure. He couldn't hold back any longer, "I-I going to..."He was so close he couldn't speak. He gripped onto Elizabeth and shot his cum inside her as Elizabeth came.

It was around dinner time, Ban was undoubtedly in the expanded kitchen making lobster for and Diane were sitting together talking future stuff between them in a corner. Gowther was sitting at a table with Merlin and Escanor. Elizabeth and Meliodas carefully made their way down the polished stairs with one dear child in each of their comforting arms. No one had seen the awakened children yet, so this was undoubtedly something everyone had been anticipating for...

 **Okay, this chapter might not be too great, but I'm still getting better. I merely wanted to get this out, so people will quit hounding me. But thank you so much for reading this and please please please review.**


End file.
